The Outcast And The Stray
by Hunting Lightning
Summary: (Cover Art by Me) One Outcast. One Stray. Two Brothers-in-Paws. Both shunned by both Humans and Dogs alike. Only few accept them for who they are on the inside. When a killer sickness suddenly breaks out, it is up to them to save the lives of many and to find the acceptance they search for within themselves with the help from a few friends and loved ones.
1. Prologue: A Long Story (Revised)

**The Outcast And The Stray**

**Hey, it's me again. I am here to present you a rewritten version of "Balto" with a little twist involving a bit of Disney's "101 Dalmatians" characters brought into the mix. This story is also inspired by two of my favorite novels by Jack London, "White Fang" and "Call of the Wild", mainly in the elements of characters' backgrounds, as well as some elements of "Iron Will" (1994) (whereas the soundtrack from the film itself was used a year later in the trailer for "Balto") and "Kayla: A Cry In The Wilderness" (1999) for the majority of the story. I also altered the timeline and setting of the story to have started somewhere in the 1990s and I set the whole story in Great Britain, just transporting the characters and events in this Alternate Universe. So yeah, I like altering history since there are some movies and books that do that too, so why can't I? I even added another hero who was involved in the real life 1925 serum run who I felt deserves to have credit too. You might notice some tidbits of "Balto 2: Wolf Quest" in this too, but I decided to use these elements to use them in this story, just altering them a bit to fit the storyline. Also, be on the lookout for references from other films that you might recognize for your enjoyment and the sake of nostalgia, and I etched them in there because I felt they were fitting or the need to get some laughs. I even etched in some songs that you might recognize from the 80s and some of everyone's favorite movies and TV shows in moments that seemed to fit the scene, and once again, for the sake of nostalgia. Note: I DO NOT own "Balto", "101 Dalmatians", or any of the characters and/or elements, except for my OCs. All of them belong to their rightful owners.**

**Also, all the animals in this universe age just like humans to give you readers a background on the characters' ages. One more thing, expect a bit OR a lot of cartoon logic in this story since there are animal characters that can hold and play with objects like humans can.**

**(V)**

**Prologue: A Long Story**

London, England, the year of 2008, four young Pups were sitting at the window sill inside of an apartment, facing forward to view the outside world through the glass.

Although the tetrad were all aged 7, they do know who was the eldest and youngest between the four of them.

The first Pup, male, had brown-grey fur and ears with a light brown underbelly going all the way up to the mask on the bottom-half of his mouth, as well as light brown markings directly over and upon his eyes, and light brown irises, and had a fluffy, curled tail. Since he was the first born, he was established as the eldest of the four.

The second Pup, female, had all black ears, a sandy-grey coat with a lined-out fur pattern that bridged in-between her eyes, across her muzzle, up to her nose, and a lighter grey underbelly and fur-patterned stockings on her front paws, while she also has light brown eyes like her Brother, but she has yellow scleras unlike her older Brother who had natural pale scleras, and her tail was straight.

The third, younger than the first two, also female, had light red fur with a white underbelly pattern. She had dark brown irises, which differentiated from her eldest brother's light brown. Her tail was straight, but was uniquely puffy, and way softer than most tails out of the four Pups. Oddly enough, she also had black ears, just like her older Sister, which contrasted against her red coat.

The fourth, the second male, and the youngest of them all, had a dark red coat and also sported a white underbelly pattern like his second oldest Sister. He also has dark brown eyes like his second oldest Sister's own irises, and a fur strip which almost looked like a football player's nasal strip on the top of his muzzle reaching across his own snout, and had a tail that was straightened in a similar style to his first older Sister.

The tetrad all just looked out the window, watching all the Citizens and Dogs pass by on the streets, doing their usual daily routines, while at the same time, were thinking about something.

"Why weren't we adopted, but our Brothers and Sisters were?" The sandy-grey Pup asked out loud. "I can understand Kodi and Nunavut's case, but why didn't any kids adopt me and Sharp?"

The dark red Pup, identified as Kodi, turned to his older sister with the same question in mind. "That is what I've been wondering about too." He said truthfully.

Kodi knew the reason why he and his Sister, Nunavut, were kept was because their owners' own Son had become quite attached to them, so they ultimately decided and felt that Nunavut and Kodi would be the two Pups to stay with the family.

"Well, I think there has to be a reason, right, Sharp?" The light red Pup, Nunavut, said simply to their elder Brother with a warm smile.

The eldest Pup, Sharp, looked to his little Sisters and Brother, giving them a gentle smile. "I'm sure Mom, Dad, Auntie or Uncle will give us an answer, Aleu." He told his younger Sister, now known as Aleu, warmly.

"I guess…" She admitted softly. Though she didn't want to admit it out loud, Aleu felt there was something wrong with her and Sharp, and wants to know the reason why they weren't adopted in particular.

Just then, a Young-Adult Dalmatian, aged 23, walked into the room the four Pups were occupying. He had all black ears, brown eyes, and was wearing a red collar.

"Hello, Pups." He greeted as he entered the living room. "Hi, Uncle Pongo." All four responded happily.

The Dalmatian, now known as Pongo, smiled back at his nephews and nieces. Although they weren't related to each other by blood, both company do see and acknowledge themselves as family nevertheless.

"How are you all doing?" Pongo asked. "Oh, pretty fine, to be honest." Sharp answered. "Good. Good." Pongo nodded in response.

"Just curious, that's all." Nunavut said truthfully. Pongo tilted his head in curiosity. "Oh?" He inquired "And what would that be?"

"Why weren't Aleu and Sharp adopted?" Kodi immediately came straight to the point of the matter that had been plaguing their minds.

Pongo's smile instantly faded from his face at the question Kodi asked him. He feared the Pups would come around to asking that particular question. He was now contemplating on whether to tell the Pups or not.

He felt Sharp and Nunavut would be very understanding, given their calm and gentle demeanors, and Kodi's reaction would be one of astonishment, yet acceptance, but he was mostly worried about how Aleu would react, knowing her wild and rowdy nature.

Pongo then thought she would possibly react negatively if this secret was kept from her for a long time until she catches wind of it herself when she's older.

He then contemplated on a solution to tell the tetrad. He thought about it for a brief minute until he came to a resolution which could have a positive outcome for the Pups, especially Aleu, to understand.

Pongo then directed his attention to the four Pups, who were waiting for an answer.

"Come with me to the living room, Pups." Pongo instructed. The tetrad did as they were told, getting up and following their Uncle to the living room.

**(V)**

When they reached the living room, Pongo patted the rug he was on, which the four Siblings insinuated that he wanted them to sit down.

The tetrad sat themselves in front of their Uncle, waiting patiently for what he was about to tell them. Pongo took a deep breath, and sighed before he began.

"Well, before we begin, I'll have to tell you the answer regarding both you and Sharp, am I right, Aleu?" Pongo asked. Aleu nodded. "Promise me you all won't take this harshly when I tell you." He continued.

"We promise." All four Pups answered. "Right…" Pongo said, taking one more look over his nieces and nephews, and then he began slowly.

"The truth is… The reason both you and Sharp were not adopted…" Pongo hesitated for a moment before he resumed. "…is because you both look more… Wolf than Dog."

Kodi and Aleu were both equally surprised by the truth, while Sharp and Nunavut still had neutral expressions over the response their Uncle gave them, only nodding as if they were satisfied with the answer.

Aleu was the first one to respond to this revelation. "I knew something was wrong with us!" She said unhappily. "It's because we look different! We're Outcasts! We might end up becoming Strays in the future!"

Pongo dreaded this reaction, but before he could act, her younger Sister immediately started to comfort her. "Aleu, there's nothing to be ashamed of being part Wolf." Nunavut reasoned.

"Yeah there is!" She countered. "It's because we look more like Wolves than Dogs! I mean, our other Brothers and Sisters were adopted because they looked ordinary! But us? We look different!"

"Hey, being different isn't all that bad." Sharp rationalized.

"Well, it is!" Aleu expressed dolefully. "Our looks are the reason we weren't adopted! Why aren't you upset that this secret was kept from us-?!"

"Because I already knew." Sharp interrupted firmly, without raising his voice. "What?" Aleu responded dumbfoundedly.

Pongo, who had been watching the whole conversation in silence, was also astonished by Sharp's reply.

Sharp turned to his Uncle with an understanding smile. "I knew it all from the very start when I first looked at Dad and studied his features."

This astounded Pongo even further now knowing how Sharp came to the conclusion of not only both his and Aleu's breedline, but also his own Father's too.

"You certainly do live up to your name, Sharp." Pongo said with a smile. Sharp could only smile back at his own Uncle.

He then directed his attention to Nunavut, wondering how she came to accept this revelation. She simply smiled. "Mom always told me to be accepting of those around you, despite their differences, even within yourself."

Pongo grinned. "You certainly are like you Mother, Nunavut." He told her warmly, which made her wag her tail in appreciation.

"So, that means I'm also part Wolf?" Kodi couldn't help but ask his Uncle. Pongo gave him an affirmed nod. "Cool!" The young Husky Pup said excitedly.

"You see?" Sharp assured Aleu. "There's nothing wrong with being different."

"Sharp's right, Sis'." Nunavut added. "Being different is what makes you special."

"That's easy for Kodi and you two to say…" Aleu answered bitterly. "That still doesn't make me feel any better about myself. I mean, Uncle Pongo wasn't seen as an Outcast or a Stray-"

"Actually I was, my Dear Aleu…" This time, Pongo interrupted her, which once again, stunned Aleu into silence, not believing what her own Uncle just said.

The Dalmatian then proceeded. "And I'm going to tell you a story that involves me and your Dad on how we met your Mother and Aunt, and how we saved the children of London."

"But, we already know the story of how you and Dad met Mom and Auntie, and how you both saved the children of the whole town." Aleu inquired, still doubtful. "We've seen the film-"

"_That_, my children, is a condensed and **abridged** version of the story." Pongo acknowledged. "They didn't know the full story during that time."

"The full story?" Kodi and Aleu were both confused and astonished, while Sharp remained attentive along with Nunavut, who tilted her head in curiosity, as both their eyes lit up with fascination.

"That's correct. There's more to it than what that film let on." Pongo replied.

To make things clear, there was a film dramatization filmed back in 1999 of both their Uncle's and their Father's exploit which made them famous and how both of them met their Mother and Auntie, but it seemed that film had omitted some other details that were important too.

Though he didn't express this outloud, Pongo disliked how their story was condensed, and the actors who were picked to portray their fellow dogs were far off the mark from the actual breeds they were.

"Also, I like to give a background before we get started." Pongo informed, getting the Pups complete attention. "Truth be told, I was not seen as an equal to others, but as a weak Stray by both Dogs and Humans, along with your Father as an mangy Outcast I'm afraid."

Kodi and Aleu were flabbergasted by their Uncle's reply, while Sharp and Nunavut were patiently waiting for their Uncle to continue.

"No way!" The youngest Pup exclaimed in awe. "Both you and Dad were streetwise dogs?"

Pongo could only chuckle at Kodi's wonderment and exuberance. "You could say that." He then cleared his throat to get himself and the Pups back on track.

"Anyways, the story I'm about to tell you is based on witness accounts, from both humans and animals, your Auntie's, Mother's, Father's, and my point-of-view…" Pongo paused before he continued. "…and a good Friend-of-ours who helped us become who we are."

The Pups took their spots and paid close attention to the tale that their Uncle was going to tell them, and were now wondering who this 'Friend-of-theirs' was.

"Now, here's the true story of Me and your Father." And this was the story he told to the Pups.

**(V)**

**That wraps up the first part of this crossover. The next chapter will be read in third person. Sorry to disappoint you, but it will focus on other characters and events. Expect more coming your way. They'll be a song you'll recognize, but in case some of you don't, I'll put the title and the singer at the end of each chapter just to satisfy the Fanfiction guidelines. P.S. You all might recognize one of the fan names, Nunavut, from the Balto fandom for one of the unnamed pups. It's a name that has been used all over the fandom by countless fans, along with Kiona, Yukon, and Dakota, to the point I don't know who the true owner(s) of these fan names belong to. The only fan Sibling I created is Sharp, while the other fan names of the whole fam' belong to their rightful owners, and I hope they don't mind if I used their names, but add my own characteristics to the characters in later stories.**

**Note: Please, remember. All animals, including dogs, can age just like humans in this story's universe. Hope this note explains much in order to make things less complex while reading this.**

**Update: As you can see, I've revised this chapter, as I would do with the next few. I was originally going to make Alaska into one big country for this Alternate Universe, whereas the whole country being Canada and USA conjoined together, with a little bit of Great Britain added to the mix, whereas England still exists alongside Scotland, but London is relocated in this universe, while London itself in Britain is renamed Bohemia (after a country that no longer exists), locating it between Ontario and Quebec. But now that I read it, I felt it was ridiculous, so I decided to re-punch it up to make things as simplistic as possible for the setting of this AU.** **I later learned Ontario already has a London within the province, which genuinely surprised me when I first found out.**


	2. 1: Winter Of '98

**Chapter 1: Winter of '98**

London, in the winter of 1998, it was harshly cold for any man alive to go roaming off into the mountains without the proper equipment and experience.

It snowed down hard that no car could make it through its powdery ice, nor icy winds, least if they had snow-chains. The only sources of transportation that was reliable were the snowmobile, train, plane, and the Dog sleigh. The fourth source was the most popular latter out of the four.

Every year, there'd be races to find out which team of Dogs are the fastest runners and are dependable to deliver the mail and supplies from one location to the next.

The competition was fierce and aggressive, each team pushing themselves to see who's the fastest and the best of the runners.

Two packs of sled Dogs were currently trying to outrun and outdo each other, to see who could get past and ahead of the opposing team.

The two lead Dogs on the opposite sides of each other were busting their guts to overtake one another with their own teams following behind them.

The lead Dog of the first was an intimidating looking Malamute, aged 21, with fur color-schemed black and white, and black markings upon his eyes, which were a piercing icey-blue, who had his teeth bared in the form of a sneer as he looked at the brown furred lead Husky, who was presenting a snarl, as they attempted to outstrip the other. He wore a gold collar around his neck.

"Hup! Hyah! Hup!"

"Giddap, boy!"

"Mush! Mush!"

Both mushers on their appropriate teams chanted these commands to their Dogs in the hopes of outpacing the competition in-between two rocky cliff-faces.

The Malamute notices the second squad was getting ahead of them, so he decided to pick up the pace, forcefully dragging his group linked to the gangline along with him.

"Whoa! Heel, boy!" The lead Dog's musher called out, in an attempt to slow him down, while maintaining his balance on his sled.

The two troops were now side by side, but the malamute's bunch was still an inch behind the other's leader.

"Steele!" The lead Dog's second teammate, a light lavender furred Husky, cried out behind him. "We're not gonna make it!"

The Malamute, now known as Steele, only just used his hind leg to kick his team member in the face, giving him the hint to 'just shut up and run'.

Steele was now getting frustrated at the company that was running faster than him, until he took notice of the other group's third Dog, and looked at his paws. He then got an evil idea, his sneer turning into a malicious grin.

He leaned his head down to the level of the third team member's front paws, and snapped his jaws at them, making the Dog yelp and leap in fright, causing him to stumble, and drag the rest of the lineup attached to the gangline to fall behind right along with him, which allowed Steele and his team to pick up speed ahead of them.

The fallen party was now in a heap and disoriented from their tumble as their musher got up to his knees, all riled up.

"**_STEELE_****_!_**" He roared as he smashed his fist against the snowy ground in rage.

Steele only smirked while he looked back at the opposing team, feeling proud of what he'd done, before he looked forward as he continued to lead his crew to the city of London and towards the finish line that lay three miles ahead of him.

As Steele's cadre raced on, they passed by a lookout who shot a flare into the sky, reaching the height of Big Ben, which was followed by a crowd cheering.

**(V)**

"There's the three mile marker!" A youthful, teenaged-sounding voice called out in excitement.

The voice happened to belong to a brown-eyed, black-eared Dalmatian who was wagging his tail rapidly, and watching the whole thing from the balcony of a nearby abandoned two-story apartment.

The Dalmatian was, indeed, Pongo, but he was much younger, and had no collar, signifying that he was a street dog by this point. For those who may find this hard to believe, but he was actually a preteen, only 13 years old, despite having the voice and body height of a teenager, looking about 16.

Beside him, was a Wolf-hybrid, aged 17, who had brown-grey fur with a light brown underbelly going all the up to the bottom-half of his mouth, black ears, as well as light brown dots directly upon both of his eyes, featuring fur-patterned stockings, yellow scleras, dark brown irises, and a scruffy, but straighten tail.

Pongo views him as the Brother he never had, both having grown-up together. Pongo took note of what his Brother was trying to pull up, so he decided to help out.

When they finally pulled it up to the balcony, it was revealed to be a Russian Snow Goose, aged 25, who was trying with little to no success at pulling himself free from the hybrid's mouth while Pongo had to let go of his wing in order to not to be scolded as well.

_"B__alto!_ Get your _slobbery_ mouth off me!" The Goose grunted until the wolfdog, now identified as Balto, finally released him, much to the Goose's relief.

"Come on, Boris, let's go and catch the end of the race!" Balto said with enthusiasm.

The bronze-eyed Goose, now known as Boris, grabbed Balto's tail, stopping him in his tracks for a moment. "Oh, No... No, no, no." Boris implored. "I'm a delicate country bird, No?"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Pongo inquired playfully. Boris sighed. "I _hate_ going into **town**…" The Goose creaked.

"Oh, stop being so dramatic, Boris." Pongo teased. "It's not the end of the world when we get there."

"Pongo's right." Balto said in agreement. "What's the worst that could happen?"

Boris sighed, and shook one of his extended feathers as an index finger to say something until Pongo decided to run ahead of Balto.

"Race ya' to the sidelines!" Pongo called out playfully. Balto lunged after the Dalmatian, not wanting to be left behind, dragging Boris along with him.

"**_WAAAGH!_**" Boris screamed as he held onto Balto's tale for his dear life. Balto flicked Boris from his tail for Pongo to catch him and put in a pair of trousers on a clothesline that bridged the gap from the first building to the next.

They both latched on to the line with their jaws, and swung towards a nearby shop. As they both landed on the roof, Balto snagged Boris by the tail and pulled him out of the trousers, and ran up to catch up with Pongo up to the mid-section of the roof.

When they reached it, Balto quickly, but gently flung Boris to his webbed-feet for the Goose to recollect his thoughts and straighten out his mind.

"How do you Boys talk me into these things?" Boris questioned both dogs as he rubbed his tail where Balto held him.

But Boris had forgotten he was on a rooftop, and just as he took a step forward, he slipped and tumbled downwards, before his leg got caught on a moose skull's antlers, and was now hanging upside down.

As he regained his bearing yet again, he glanced to his left and saw lifeless, featherless geese that were hung from their feet, ready to be butchered.

Boris immediately realized that he was now at a butcher's shop, and he let out a scream mixed between a gasp. But, before he could get away, a hand grabbed him and swiftly pulled him in.

He was then set down on a cutting board, the man grabbed a hold of his tail and ripped off the feathers from the Goose's bottom. Boris re-grabbed his feathers and put them back on his bare tail, much to the confusion of the butcher.

But just as Boris was about to honk at him, the man took out a cleaver, which the Goose gaped at, instantly making the words die down inside his mouth.

He attempted to flee, but the cleaver's blade slammed in front of the Goose, preventing him from escaping as he was clutched by the legs and was resituated onto the cutting board. The butcher placed his hand on the Goose's stomach to hold him down.

"_**AAAH**!_" Boris screamed as he saw the butcher raise his cleaver, ready to cut him.

Boris then espies the blade's shadow aligning with his neck, making him let out a hoarse shriek as he closed his eyes, waiting to meet his unpreventable doom.

But, while Boris had his eyes shut tight, Pongo swiftly, yet carefully seized a soft, yet firm hold of the Goose's head, and promptly dragged Boris through the open window and out of the cleaver's way, just as it made contact to the empty cutting board, leaving the butcher with nothing but a feathered outline on the surface.

**(V)**

"Bring that back, you thief!" The butcher yelled out the window as he waved his cleaver in his hand.

_'Well, excuse me for saving a life, '__murderer'__…' _Pongo thought with bitter sarcasm, glaring at the man who had just attempted to cut off Boris' head.

He then instantly forgot about his bitterness towards the butcher as he gazed on along with Balto with jouissance at another sled team in the distance that was nearing the city.

He then heard a Goose's honk and was looking around for the source, until Balto pointed it out for him.

"Um… Pongo?" The Dalmatian's Wolfish Brother inquired as he hitched his snout to the Dalmatian's mouth. Pongo then directed his attention to his muzzle and realized he still had Boris in his mouth.

Both Balto and Pongo laughed at how the Dalmatian had easily forgotten that he still possessed Boris while the said Goose was annoyed at the slobber that Pongo was producing from his laugh, which was currently splashing onto his face.

"Are you going to put me down now, '_Mr. Golden Retriever_'?" He grumbled, his voice sounding as if he had a plugged nose. Pongo gently placed Boris back on his feet, releasing him from his mouth, wincing upon seeing how slobbery the Goose's face was now from the result of his laughter.

"Sorry about that, Boris…" Pongo said sheepishly. The Goose only shook his head in exasperation as he tried to wipe off as much drool that coated his face as possible.

"Boys… Please tell me…" Boris sighed, flinging Pongo's saliva to his right. "_**Every** time_ there is a race, you two run around like you're both in it."

"Well, that's the point, Boris." Pongo answered. "And someday we'll both be actually in it."

"He's right." Balto said in agreement. "Just you wait and see." They both made their way down from the rooftop of the warehouse they were currently on top of by sliding and climbing downwards right onto a pipeline that was connected between the buildings within, acting as a bridge for the two Dogs.

"Heel, Boys!" Both Dogs peered up to the Goose trying to catch up to them.

"Boris Goosinov is **no Spring Chicken**!" He proclaimed loudly as he slid down the roof, only to fall through an unlocked sky casement, which acted like a trapdoor.

Luckily, the owner of the apartment was out, but he clumsily exited via another window, falling flat on his face onto a platform/rooftop as a pile of snow buried him as a result from the small tremor caused by the goose.

"I'm no _Spring Penguin_ either!" Boris also declared as he got out of the snowdrift, and shook off some of the white powdery ice.

"_Hoy_! It's **_cold_**!" He shivered, chattering as he wrapped his wings around himself, causing him to stop in mid flight before gravity took control, letting out a cry as he fell on his way down.

In sync, both Balto and Pongo lightly catapulted themselves forward using two wooden planks directed towards two conveniently opened windows while Boris landed right onto Balto's back, both boys laughing along the way.

**(V)**

Just then, another flare was fired into the sky, signifying that the team was nearing the city. "Look! It's the two mile mark!" A man called out, and the crowd went wild once again.

At the same moment, both Balto and Pongo burst through the door with Boris still on the Wolfish Canine's back. The boys glanced over to their right to see the flare in the blue yonder above. "Come on…" Balto panted as he was catching his breath. "We don't want to miss the finish."

"Oh… that would be a tragedy!" Boris said sarcastically as he placed himself down onto the ground beside scruffy Wolf.

"Oh, don't be sarcastic, Boris!" Pongo said in a joshing tone. "We wouldn't miss this for the world!"

"You should know Pongo's always right." Balto spoke with enthusiasm. Just as Boris was going to vocalize his thoughts, Pongo dashed around the two individuals.

"Head start!" The Dalmatian swiftly ran ahead of both the Goose and Wolfdog to join the crowd on the sidelines.

"Hey! No fair!" Balto laughed as he jumped after his Brother-in-paws, causing Boris to cry out, spinning rapidly like a top before turning into a drill as spun-dug himself a hole into the snow covered Earth.

_"**Why** do I put up with those two?"_ The Goose in the hole asked himself tiredly.

**(V)**

Meanwhile, in a nearby workshop, a handyman, aged 61, was just giving a brand new Dog sleigh some finishing touches as he sanded it.

A family was patiently waiting for him to complete the sled, with the exception of a little girl, aged 8, who had her eyes closed, and was jumping up and down in excitement.

She had red hair that was done up in a ponytail while both her eyes were closed. "Oh, boy, Oh, boy!" She said in pure joy. "Where's the surprise? Where's the surprise?"

"Now, now, Rosy…" The other girl, her elder Sister, aged 21, told her nonchalantly, yet playfully. "Just be patient."

She had strawberry-blonde hair, which was done-up in a braided ponytail that hung to the side of her right shoulder, with blue-green eyes and a smile filled with warmth.

"Aw, come on, Anita… I want to see it now…" The little girl, now known as Rosy, dawdled out to her older Sister, Anita, while feigning sadness in her voice and pouting, making her Sister chuckle.

"Just wait a little longer, Sweetie. It's just about done." Her Mother, 43, told her warmly. She had green eyes, and short hair which was the same shade of strawberry-blonde that Anita inherited, also donning a warm smile of her own. This explanation made Rosy bounce up and down even more, an adorable smile gracing her face.

Then, the handyman stopped sanding the sled, took a look over it, and smiled in satisfaction at his completed handiwork. "It's finished now, Mr. Radcliffe. No charge guaranteed." He said kindly to the father of the family.

"Thank you, Mr. Johansson…" Mr. Radcliffe, 45, said thankfully. "It's beautiful…"

"What's beautiful?" Rosy asked, eyes still closed.

Mr. Radcliffe only looked at his youngest Daughter, who inherited his red hair, with his lighthearted blue-green eyes, which matched Anita's, and smiled merrily, before he directed his attention to both his Wife and eldest Daughter, and nodded.

They both nodded back, and Anita crouched down to Rosy's level, placing both of her hands on the little girl's shoulders, and whispered into her ear.

"You can open your eyes now." She spoke softly. Rosy then opened her green eyes, and her expression lit-up to even more childlike joy as she laid her sights on the sleigh in front of her.

"Wow!" She gushed, completely overjoyed. "A new dog sleigh! There's even a brush-bow and runners for it!"

"Well, Rosy, it seems you like it already." Mrs. Radcliffe said.

"Like it? I love it! It's so beautiful!" The young girl answered in pure happiness. Both her Parents and Sister could only smile with even more warmth at the little one's exuberance.

"Thank you! Thank you!" Rosy cheered out, who then hugged her Mother, Father, Sister, and Mr. Johansson, who just chuckled and patted her head.

"I got to show this to the girls!" The little girl said, but just before she was about to run out, Anita placed her hand on Rosy's shoulder to stop her.

"Ah, ah, ah… Wait a minute now, Rosy. You just need one more thing before you go out with your new sled." Anita said whimsically.

Rosy was confused at first, but soon got her answer when her big Sister took out a musher's cap from her bag and presented it to her.

"Wowie! A real musher's hat!" Rosy exclaimed with zest. "Are you giving it to me?"

"That's correct, Rosy." Anita told her playfully. "It's yours now." Rosy gently took the hat from her Sister's grasp, and put it on her head. It was a perfect fit.

"Thank you, big Sis'!" Rosy squealed in delight as she hugged Anita again before she rushed out of the workshop's door, her family following after the child, her Father carrying the sleigh.

"I believe that hat was once yours." Mr. Radcliffe said warmly to his eldest Daughter.

"It was, but I felt it was needed for the next generation." Anita spoke truthfully and passionately as she watched her little Sister call out to something or someone.

**(V) **

"Jenna! Perdita! Here girls!" Rosy sang out. After she chanted out those two names, two Dogs rushed out from the corner of a building, and towards the little girl with excitement.

One was a pretty Husky with the color schemes of red and white fur, a fluffy curled tail, and beautiful light brown eyes. She wore a red-orange bandana that hung from her neck and across her chest.

The other was a Dalmatian with four sets of spots, two on each of her ears, and had lovely blue eyes. She wore a blue collar with a name tag.

The Husky's name was Jenna and the Dalmatian's was Perdita. Jenna was aged 17, while Perdita was 13, despite having the body-height of a teenage Dog.

For some who are wondering about their appropriate owners, Jenna belonged to Anita while Perdita was owned by Rosy, but both sisters usually shared their ownership of the two Canines, while both Dogs give both their humans equal love and attention.

Both barked happily as they ran to the girl, and began nuzzling and licking her face, making Rosy giggle.

"I got a surprise for you two." She informed the two, and both Dogs gave her their full attention, wondering what the surprise was. They didn't have to wait long.

"Ta-da~!" Rosy chorused out as she stepped out of the way to present her sled hooked onto two harnesses, ready and waiting for both of them. Both Dogs immediately started to wag their tails at the new sled that the youngest family member now had.

They were both linked in to their harnesses by Rosy as the eight year old got ready behind the sleigh. "Come on, girls! You're both the lead dogs!" Rosy said to the Husky and Dalmatian happily, before directing her attention to her parents "Hey, Mom, Dad! Watch this!"

"Mush!" Both Jenna and Perdita were more than happy to oblige to Rosy's cheerful command. With that, they both raced on ahead, pulling the sled along with Rosy at the helm.

"Woo!" The little girl couldn't help but squeal in delight as she was now riding her new sleigh with her favorite best friends pulling it.

"Maybe we should have got her a dollhouse." Mr. Radcliffe said jokingly. "Oh, Father… you know Rosy isn't like most little girls." Anita joined in playfully.

"She's right, Andrew." Mrs. Radcliffe added. "She loves the thrill of dog sledding just like you used to."

Mr. Radcliffe only smiled fondly at his wife's words, reminiscing about the days when he was around Rosy's age, excited to become a musher, and his career as one before he met Ms. Radcliffe and started a family with her.

"That I know, Melanie. That I know." Andrew Radcliffe said to his Wife sentimentally as he looked on at his youngest Daughter, still riding the sleigh that was being pulled by his Daughters' dogs.

The rest of the Radcliffes decided to catch up to the enthusiastic little child before she strayed away too far.

**(V)**

**And so that about wraps up the first chapter of this crossover. As you can see, I created my own version of Rosy's parents' names, and made Anita their eldest daughter and Rosy's big sister. I don't own ANYTHING.**

**P.S. You will get to meet a new character as well as a surprise character in the next few chapters.**


	3. 2: Introductions (Revised)

**Chapter 2: Introductions**

Moments later, another flare went off in the sky. "The one mile marker!" Rosy exclaimed in glee as she rode on her sled. "Mush, Jenna and Perdita! Mush! Let's catch the end of the race! Woohoo!"

"It seems like she's a quick learner, Darling." Melanie Radcliffe told her husband, who only wore a proud smile at their Daughter's delightful innocence and thrill-seeking exuberance.

Anita decided to go ahead of them to catch up to Rosy before she rode off any further. "Rosy, slow down!" She called out to her baby Sister. Rosy heard her request, and called out to Jenna and Perdita.

"Whoa, Girls! Whoa!" Rosy chorused to the two Dogs, and they obeyed. Both Dogs and the sleigh slowed down at a fair speed for her Parents and Sister to catch up to her.

Just as both Dogs came to a steady stride, two other female Dogs sauntered up to them, a lavender furred Pomeranian with the same color of pupils, 16, and a sandy furred Afghan Hound with green eyes, 17, keeping up in step with them.

"Hey, Jenny~… Perdy~…" The Pomeranian greet both females by their nicknames. "I see you two decided to watch the race, did ya?"

"Well, we couldn't disappoint the family now, would we?" Perdita told them in an as-a-matter-of-fact tone.

"Easy, Perdy…" Jenna said to her surrogate little Sister. "They just want to know if we're going to watch the race or not."

"Don't sweat it, Jenn'…" The Afghan Hound told her. "We asked for a reason and we got it, that's all." Jenna smiled at her friend for understanding as they strolled along with Rosy and her family behind them.

"Say, do you think Steele will notice my new collar?" The Pomeranian said in a blissful tone while presenting the said collar proudly on her neck.

"Just say something about it before she'll get whiplash." The Afghan Hound whispered to the two Sisters as quietly as she can so that the lovestruck Pom' didn't hear her except the Husky-Dalmatian pair.

"Oh… That's very pretty, Dixie." Jenna told her friend, trying best to sound the least bit interested, though it clearly sounded unconvincing.

But fortunately for her, the Pomeranian, Dixie, easily lapped it up as a praise. "You think so?" She said with joy. "Oh, Thank you, Jenna! Now I know I will catch his attention with this thing on."

Dixie then dashed towards the sidelines to catch the end of the race so she could try to ease her way into Steele's heart after the race.

The Afghan Hound just rolled her eyes at her Pomeranian friend's exuberance, though she also had an admiration for Steele, but she doesn't express it as openingly as Dixie.

"That Dixie…" She said a sarcastic tone. "Always the enthusiastic one."

"Oh, Sylvie…" Jenna replied to her friend. "You know how she is with Steele."

"Yeah, well… she's so eccentric all the time…" The Afghan Hound, Sylvie, responded. "But, I guess that's what makes her fun to hang around with."

Jenna only chuckled, along with Perdita (though it was rather forced), as Sylvie went on ahead to join Dixie. Now, both Jenna and Perdita were both on their own in comfortable silence. Perdita was the first to break it with brutal honesty.

"Honestly, the only way that daft riff-raff will notice any girl is if they were wearing a mirror for a mask." The Dalmatian said bluntly.

"Perdy! Such language." Jenna scolded.

"Why not? Don't you think he's just nothing but a good-for-nothing, stuck-up, self-absorbed gizzard?" Perdita countered.

"I know… But you know how both Dixie and Sylvie feel about him." Jenna tried to reason.

"Well, I guess they're just his blind, lovestruck followers." Perdita said with sarcasm.

"Perdita!" The Husky said firmly, finally getting the Dalmatian to pipe down.

Personally for Jenna, she never liked raising her voice, and felt that it was only needed whenever there was some situation where other Dogs were having a heated argument and she would usually come in to diffuse the fight before it turned into something worse.

Jenna just sighed and resumed. "Let's just see who will win the race, Okay?" She said calmly.

Perdita only nodded, but just as they were already striding along to the race track, a soft, foreign feminine voice called out to them.

"Excuse me, Dames- I mean, Ladies?" It said, catch the attention of both surrogate Sisters.

They both turned to the source to see a Husky, age 18, with black and white fur patterns, hazel eyes, and white markings above her eyes, which acted like eyebrows, joining in on their walk to the sidelines, and based on her accent, she was likely from France since she said 'Ladies' in French. She wore a light-silver-grey bandana around her own neck.

"Could you please help me?" She asked timidly. Both Jenna and Perdita both looked at each other to convey a mental conversation before they both came to a mental agreement.

"Eh bien, bien sûr, nous vous aiderons, mademoiselle." * **("Why, of course we'll help you, Miss." *)** Perdita answered fluently in French.

**(*Translation)**

The Husky was instantly dumbfounded by the Dalmatian's fluency in her native tongue before she found her voice.

"Y-Tu peux parler français?" * **("Y-You can speak French?" *)** She stuttered a bit, also speaking in French, astonished.

"C'est vrai, Madame." * **("That right, Ms." *)** Jenna confirmed, also speaking fluent French, surprising the Husky even further. "Nous avons suivi des cours de langue à la maison donnés par un de nos amis." * **("We've been taking some homeschooled language classes from a good friend of ours." ***)

"Incroyable!" * **("Incredible!" *)** The Husky said in an astounded tone.

"Voulez-vous que nous continuions à parler français?" * **("Would you like us to keep speaking French?" *)** Perdita couldn't help but ask.

"Oh! No, no, no…" The French Husky answered, switching back to English. "It's fine. As much as I like to speak in my native tongue, I wouldn't want to cause you any hindrance by speaking French all the time…"

This caught both Jenna and Perdita off-guard. "Why would you say that?" Perdita asked, completely astonished. "French is a beautiful language."

"Well… My ex-boyfriend said to me…" The Husky hesitated for a bit before she relented, sighing dismally. "He wanted a girl who only speaks English."

This shocked both Jenna and Perdita even more, while anger started to course through the Dalmatian in ten-folds.

Who in the world would have the right mind to put down and dump someone for speaking French, which was arguably one of the most beautiful languages in the world? She'd tear them to shreds if she'll ever get her paws on them-!

Perdita suddenly felt a paw on her own, snapping her out of her mental rant, and turned to the source. Jenna had placed her paw with Perdita's own as a form of holding one's hand and had a look that conveyed to the Dalmatian to calm herself down.

Perdita relented and took a few deep breaths. When she finished, she directed her attention to their new friend, who was looking rather worried at the Dalmatian's moment of uncomfortable silence.

Perdita smiled at her reassuringly. "Don't let someone tell you who you aren't." She said wisely. "Be happy for who you are."

These words alone were enough to make the French Husky smile, feeling touched by Perdita's kind advice.

"Anyways…" Jenna interjected. "What is your name, and what do you want us to help you with?"

This instantly snapped the Husky back to her early question and made her realize that she had forgotten to introduce herself.

"Oh, my! I forgot to introduce myself! Silly me…" The Husky said in an embarrassed tone, whilst blushing a little. "My name is Mila. Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too, Mila." Jenna greeted her back. "I'm Jenna, and this is my sister, Perdita."

"Greetings." Perdita said as she bowed her head to the Husky.

Mila bowed back, before she continued. "I have lost my owner amidst the crowd. Could you help me find her?"

"Why, certainly." Perdita responded kindly. "We could look for her along the sidelines. We were just going there ourselves."

"Oh, Merci!" Mila thanked the surrogate sisters in French. "Thank you very much, you two!"

"Vous êtes les bienvenus." * **("You're very welcome." *)** Jenna answered, making Mila giggle. With that, the trio continued on in the direction of the racetrack to find Mila's owner.

The Radcliffes noticed the whole interaction between the three dogs, and were striking up a conversation amongst themselves.

"It seems both Perdita and Jenna have made a new friend." Anita said.

"That's wonderful!" Rosy answered cheerfully. "It's great for them to meet someone new to play with."

"But who's her owner may I ask?" Melanie Radcliffe inquired.

"She looks lost… We may be able to find her owner on the sidelines." Andrew Radcliffe reasoned. "Come along."

Coincidentally, the family followed the three dogs to the same location, in hopes to find Mila's owner, just as the trio in front of them were doing the same.

**(V)**

A brunette haired woman, aged 28, with hazel eyes, who came from France, was looking frantically for someone in the huge crowd of people. And while she looked, she called out a name.

"Mila!" She called out loud. The woman was Mila's owner.

She had spent almost half an hour looking everywhere for her beloved Dog, even so far as to ask anyone if they had seen a Husky with a grey bandana, which all sources said 'No'.

She was now trying desperately to find Mila at every corner, but she luckily didn't need to look far. To her both her pleasant surprise and relief, she spotted Mila walking along with a family and their two Dogs, who were also looking for her as well.

"Mila!" She cried out happily, to which the said Husky directed her head to her owner, and had happily ran over to her, giving some kisses when she reached her owner.

"Oh, Mila! Don't scare me like that." The woman scolded lightly. "I don't know what I'll do if something happened to you." Mila licks her face as a form of an apology.

"So she's your Dog, I believe." Anita quipped, getting Mila's owner's attention.

"Oh, Yes, she is." She responded. "Been with me since she was just a 10 year old Pup. Adopted her when I was 20."

"Wow! That long, huh?" Rosy said. The woman gave Rosy an affirmative nod.

"May we know your name please." Melanie Radcliffe asked kindly.

"Oh! Forgive me! Where are my manners?" She playful scolded herself before she introduced herself. "My name is Marcie Carla. Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too. My name's Melanie Radcliffe." Melanie said. "This is my husband, Andrew, and these two are my Daughters, Anita and Rosy."

"Pleasure to meet you, Marcie." Andrew said, shaking her hand.

"How do you do?" Anita kindly greeted her.

"Hi!" Rosy exclaimed cheerfully.

"Nice to meet all of you." Marcie greeted back.

"Your accent… French, I believe…" Anita inquired. "I could tell the difference between both France and Quebec."

"Mm-Hm. Very good." Marcie replied. "People usually mistake me as a citizen of Quebec. I'm glad to meet some who recognized that I came from France."

Anita let out a small laugh. "Charmed." Marcie chuckled.

"So, where were you and your little friend headed off to?" Melanie inquired politely.

"Oh! We're both headed for the race track to see the race come to an end." Marcie answered.

"Well, small world…" Anita replied. "We were all just going there ourselves to watch the following race come to a close."

"My! Looks like we are a group of people with a common goal, are we?" Marcie playfully quoted.

"Well come on, then! What are we waiting around for? Let's catch the end of the race!" Rosy excitedly squealed, urging everyone to move on.

The adults in the group came to the same mental decision, and started to follow the little girl to take any available space that was waiting for them.

**(V)**

Balto and Pongo had reached the sidelines, just in time to see if the two teams had reached the finish line yet.

"Do you see the teams yet?" Balto asked Pongo.

"Not a sign." Pongo replied. "I believe we're early."

At the same time, Marcie and the Radcliffes had just arrived at the sidelines to catch the end of the race along with their three dogs. Little Rosy was already jumping up and down in anticipation of who will cross the finish, much to the adults' amusement.

Just as the boys scanned along the racetrack from left to right, Balto caught the most breathtaking sight in his entire life. And that sight was of Jenna, her beauty in all her glory, glowing in his eyes.

Everything about her, from her fur and the color that coated it, to her encaptivating bright brown eyes. Everything about her was perfect. Balto couldn't help but admire her.

While Pongo was scanning along the sidelines, he turned to Balto to say something, but was immediately confused as to who or what Balto was staring at.

The Dalmatian decided to look for himself, and saw Jenna, took in her features, and felt an aura emitting off of the Husky.

He immediately understood why Balto found her so captivating to look at, but to him, he felt a maternal aura emanating from her for some reason, but couldn't put his paw on why.

Before he could look on further, they heard a shout amidst the crowd, snapping them out of their trance.

"And... here they come! Heading this way, coming soon into town square!" An announcer said into the microphone, directing everyone's attention to a Mega-screen, humans and dogs alike, for all to see two sled teams nearing the town's square, making everybody cheer once more.

The two sled teams were just a few miles away from the finish line, both trying their best to outdo the other.

The team near the right side line was Steele's, whilst the lead Dog was pushing all his stamina to the limit to outrun his opponent on his left, a Husky who was showing no signs of exhaustion.

The Husky of the other team had brown fur, with brown markings over his blue eyes, and a bauge undercoat. His right ear had a small notch on its top left corner.

Mila, who had been watching the race attentively, had an instant look of distaste when she set her eyes on Steele, even slightly belching at the sight of other females swooning over the Malamute.

She then directed her attention to the other team to ignore Steele, only to be instantly captivated by the lead Husky's crystal-like blue eyes as the two teams clashed in over taking the other.

She had been letting her eyes follow the brown Husky for a few seconds before she was instantly snapped back into reality when Perdita called her name.

"Mila!" Perdita called out loud.

"Huh? Yes?" Mila responded.

"You were spacing out on us for a bit. Are you alright?" Perdita asked.

"Oh! Yes… I'm fine… I'm sorry…" Mila replied timidly. Quickly thinking, the French Husky immediately asked for the lead Husky's identity. "Anyways, who's the lead Husky, girls?"

Both Perdita and Jenna looked at one another, instantly connecting the dots, and the duo slyly smiled at each other. They both then looked at Mila, who was waiting patiently for an answer.

"Him?" Jenna playfully asked. "He's the good friend who taught us French."

**(V)**

**I'm going to end it right here. So, hope you all enjoyed this chapter, as well as getting to know a few new and familiar names in this chapter. The next chapter will reveal the name of the Good Friend Jenna mentioned, as well as more new and familiar characters to come. French translations are from Google Translate. **


	4. 3: A Hat In The Wind (Revised)

**Chapter 3: A Hat In The Wind**

_'He's their French tutor?'_ Mila thought with amazement as she looked back to the Time-Square screen, focusing on the Husky, while Jenna and Perdita slyly winked at each other.

The two teams are now neck and neck with each other, trying to get the better of the opposition.

Steele was glaring at his opponent on his left with a deep scowl, while the husky was still determined, his eyes remaining frontwards towards the finish line in the distance ahead of him.

Both Pongo and Balto were watching the two sled teams attempting to trounce the other as they gained on mileage.

The Brothers-in-Paws were on edge as they watched the big screen showing the two lineups sprinting as one side inched ahead of the competition until the other side increased an inch forward themselves.

At the same time, Jenna and Perdita were very attentive to their good friend, who was not showing any signs of fatigue, as he continued to run, while Mila was quietly taking in every feature of him from what the Mega-screen presented.

The surrogate Sisters took note of this, and tried their best to keep their amused snickers low.

Rosy was now excited as ever as she watched the Time-Square screen, not knowing which team to support.

"OOH~, I don't know who to vote for!" She exclaimed as her eyes darted from Steele to the brown Husky. The family and Marcie couldn't help but laugh at her childish, yet fitting behaviour.

The teams were now in view of the town-square's crowd, who cheered as they were nearing the finish line. The young Radcliffe was about to chant out one of the lead sled Dog's names when a strong gust of wind suddenly picked up.

"Go- Ah!" Rosy gasped as her Musher's cap blew right out her grasp. Jenna and Perdita also gasped as they saw their owner's present getting carried away by the wind.

Anita tried to catch it, but the cap was too high to reach as it was flown towards the race track.

During the race, Steele was getting more and more agitated at his opponent's never ending wave of every, and Steele was NOT going to be beaten by some mere opposition.

**"You are NOT going to beat me!!!"** The Malamute growled under his breath.

As both Balto and Pongo got a glimpse of the two teams, they heard a cry from the crowd, snapping them out of their trance.

"My hat!" The boys heard as they caught sight of a hat in the wind getting blown in the direction of the racers.

Both Dogs were prepared to give chase to retrieve it when they witnessed something that stopped them in their tracks, whilst amazing them at the same time.

In the meantime, Steele was formulating the same plan he executed moments earlier, smiling sinisterly. But, while the Malamute was scheming, the other lead Dog noticed the hat that was being blown towards them.

Just as Steele was about to snap his pinschers at the lead Dog's right foreleg, the Husky leapt in the air and caught the Musher's cap, before landing flawlessly back onto the ground, never missing a beat in his step, which left Steele dumbfounded on how his opponent managed to avoid his bite.

The momentum did cause the Husky to slow down, but he kept right on track, keeping up with Steele's level.

"Would you look at that!" The announcer quipped while the crowd watched in awe. "It seems Togo has caught someone's lost hat in the midst of the race, and has not missed a beat!"

_'Togo... so that's his name...'_ Mila thought to herself as she watched the Husky attentively.

"And it's a tie!" The announcer chanted out as both teams had both crossed the finish in a tie, the crowd cheering and chanting wildly.

Just as they crossed the finish line, Boris finally made it to the sidelines while trying to find Balto and Pongo, the Husky, identified as Togo, and his team raced by, causing him to flinch and cover himself with his wings as a shield.

Just as he uncovered himself, Steele's team rushed by, covering him in snow. Boris wiped and flicked off the snow, feeling even more annoyed as before. He took a deep breath, and sighed… then he shouted.

**_"Hey!"_** He squawked in the direction of Steele's team. "Watch where you're splashing your snow!" But, it was unlikely that Steele had heard him nor even cared to listen to the Goose.

Balto and Pongo came up to the snow-covered Goose. "You alright there, Boris?"

"Besides being covered in snow, I'm fine…" Boris answered sarcastically. Both the boys chuckled until Balto spotted some humans approaching, and nudged Pongo, making the Dalmatian halt in mid-laugh.

"I think we better get going." The Wolfdog said, hitching his head to the people approaching the sled teams. Pongo nodded understandingly.

For some background, both Balto and Pongo had some unpleasant experience with some of the residents of the city, as they were considered to be dangerous in the eyes of the citizens, all because Balto was part wolf and Pongo was a stray.

So, they made their way back towards the alleyway they came through with Boris in tow, who was still shaking off some of the remaining snow as he followed the two canines.

Neither of them were not welcome here.

**(V)**

The first team to pull up was Togo's, aged 18, still holding Rosy's hat in his mouth, and he sat patiently for the owner to arrive.

The second to arrive was Steele and his own crew. Steele just glared at Togo, who in turn just ignored him, making the Malamute glare harder.

Steele instantly lost the harsh look when he noticed Jenna, and straightened himself up and tried to put on his best charming smile to impress the beauty.

Marcie and the Radcliffes had arrived to greet the winning teams, but Mila instantly stopped in her tracks, making Marcie also come to a halt, confused by this action.

"What's the matter, Mila?" She asked her Husky. The rest of the Radcliffes stopped as well, noticing their new friend had stalled.

"Is there something wrong?" Anita asked. Both Jenna and Perdita were also curious about Mila's sudden stoppage.

Marcie shrugged in response. She then knelt down to Mila's level to see if there was anything bothering her Dog. Mila directed her head towards Steele, growling quietly to her owner, as if she were conveying a message to her.

Marcie looked at Steele, then back at Mila, still trying to decipher the signs.

Both Jenna and Perdita instantly understood her message. To Perdita's extent, she felt Mila knew what type of Dog Steele really was on the inside, while Jenna had a hunch for the real reason behind Mila's distaste for the Malamute.

Rosy was busy looking between Steele and Togo, unsure who to praise. "OOH… who should I pick?" The youngest Radcliffe said out loud, getting the attention of Adults.

Mila then pawed at her owner, getting her attention once again. The Husky then hitched her head to Togo, and let out a positive bark. Then Marcie finally understood what her Dog was trying to tell her, and nodded understandingly.

Marcie looked towards Anita, as if she was asking her permission to talk to her Sister. Anita nodded for her to go ahead. Marcie got down to Rosy's level, and whispered into her ear.

"Pick the Husky." She whispered. "My Dog doesn't seem to be fond of the Malamute."

"Oh… Is she?" Rosy whispered back. "Well, I don't want to become enemies with your Dog, and he did save my hat, so…"

So, Rosy made her way over to Togo, who wagged his tail upon recognizing the little girl approaching him, immediately knowing that she was the owner of the hat.

"Hi, Togo!" Rosy greeted, petting the Husky's head, which he immensely enjoyed. "Thank you for catching my hat. I would have lost it without you."

Togo gently placed her hat on her head, and licked her face, making her giggle.

"Good boy." Rosy squealed in delight, hugging the kind Husky.

For a little background to their friendship, Rosy was friends with a family member of Togo's owner who introduced Togo to her, and they've been close ever since.

While Rosy was petting Togo, Marcie looked up at Big Ben, and decided it was time to take her leave. She had a job interview to go to.

"I'm very sorry, but I'm afraid I have to go now." She informed the Radcliffes, who immediately felt confused.

"Why?" Anita asked. "Well, I have to apply for a job here after watching the race." Marcie told her before reassuring the family. "But, don't worry, I'm sure we'll see each other again very soon."

"Oh, I see." Anita said. "Well, it was nice meeting you, Marcie."

"A pleasure getting to know you all." Marcie bowed.

"À bientôt." *** ("See you soon." *) **Anita waved, catching Marcie off-guard, before she smiled and waved back.

"Do you really have to go?" Perdita said in disappointment.

"I'm afraid I must…" Mila replied with a sigh before she began explaining. "You see, my owner works as a nurse, and I work as a service dog. She moved here to apply for a spot here since most of the spots back in France are filled."

"Oh, I see." Perdita responded in acceptance. "Very well, then. Catch you later, Good Friend."

Mila smiled at what Perdita called her, but was brought out of her giddy trance when she heard Marcie call out her name, insinuating that it was time to go.

"Well, I must go now." The Husky said as she made her way over to her owner when she stopped for a moment, turning her head to the surrogate Sisters to say something.

"Adieu pour l'instant, nouveaux amis!" * **(Farewell for now, new friends! *)** Mila quoted in French.

"Au revoir!" * **(Goodbye! *)** Jenna called out.

"Prends soin!" * **(Take care! *)** Perdita also quipped.

With that, Mila rejoined Marcie and headed to Nome's nearby hospital for their applications.

Just as Marcie and Mila left, Togo's owner, aged 29, brown hair and eyes, who was unhitching the team, had made his way over to the duo, who took notice of him.

"So, you're the owner of the lost hat, 'ey?" He established playfully.

"Yeah… Sorry about that…" Rosy said bashfully, while holding her hands behind her back, before she brightened up. "But, you know, what Togo did was amazing! He just caught my hat and continued on to finish so he could give it back to me."

The little girl went back to hugging the Husky, whose tail wagged at the affection she was giving him.

"Yep. Togo's one amazing Dog, he is." The Musher quoted with pride. "I trained and raised him myself, I did."

At that moment, someone cleared their throat, and the man directed his attention to the three adults with their Dogs.

"Oh! I didn't see you there. Forgive me." The Musher acknowledged the group. "The name's Lenard Silvers."

"Andrew."

"Nice to meet you." Lenard shook his hand.

"Melanie."

"Morning." The Musher nodded to her.

"Anita."

"Howdy." He gestured for a hat-tip.

"Name's Rosy!"

"A pleasure." Silvers chuckled, patting her head.

"By the way, how did you know my Dog's name?" Lenard asked curiously.

"Oh! A friend of mine introduced me to him a week ago while he was out walking with him." Rosy said.

"Oh, really? Tell me…" Lenard inquired. "Does he happen to be named Shaun?"

"Yes, Sir. Why?" Rosy asked in confusion. "Well, your friend, Shaun, is my Son." Lenard answered whimsically. Rosy's eyes widened in awe, and an excited grin started to spread across her face.

"Oh… You must be his father!" Rosy quoted gleefully. "Shaun always speaks very highly of you as the greatest Musher in the world!"

Lenard only smiled in pride to know how much his son looked up to him.

"It's an honor to meet you, Mr. Silvers." The little Radcliffe responded with a smile.

"Just call me Lenard." He said with a chuckle. At that very moment, a voice called out.

"Hey, Rosy!" It vocalized out loud. Rosy directed her look to the source, and saw a boy with black hair and green eyes. She immediately recognized the boy.

"Hi, Shaun!" Rosy greeted him as she made her way over to him. "How ya' been?"

"Fine, Thank you." Shaun replied. The two Kids then began to chat, immediately forgetting the adults, who were watching the scene with contentment. Andrew decided to strike up a conversation with Lenard.

"So, how long have you been a Musher, Lenard?" He asked.

"Oh! Ever since I was 16." Silvers answered.

"Really? That early and that long?" Mr. Radcliffe was astonished.

"Yep." Lenard responded with a smile.

Togo nudged Lenard, who looked at him, and gave him a stare as if he was asking for permission to take a stroll on his own. The Musher nodded, and the Husky gallivanted off to perambulate the square.

The two men then went into a long-winded conversation about their experiences on being a musher, with Lenard surprising Andrew about record breaking races and speed throughout his career with Togo.

Both Anita and Melanie looked on at both men and children having their little chit-chats, and both laughed lightly.

Anita gave her attention to both Perdita and Jenna, and knelt down to their level. "This might take awhile." Anita sighed playfully. "You two run along and explore town for a little while, 'Kay? We'll find you both when we're done."

Both Perdita and Jenna nodded, and they proceeded to tread ahead of the group to pass the time. This had become a routine for both the Radcliffes and the Dogs, trusting them enough to wander on their own, only if they stayed out of trouble.

So, the Husky and Dalmatian left the Radcliffes and Silvers to have their chinwag as both the Radcliffe women waited patiently for the whole colloquy to subside.

**(V)**

At the same time, Steele and his team were also getting unhitched so they could go for a well-deserved walk around the town or find a place for a well-needed rest. Steele marched with pride, winking at a few female Dogs, who immediately swooned over his wink.

Behind Steele, a brown eyed and furred Akita/Chow-Chow, aged 19, and two Huskies, one was golden with brown irises and a brown spot over his left eye, age 18, and the other was the same light-lavender Husky, aged 17, from moments earlier, were following Steele close by, praising him.

"Congratulations, Boss! It was a pleasure running behind you'se!" The Akita-Chow hailed. "You're the fastest Dog around! Ain't he, Kaltag?"

"You got that right, Nikki!" The gold Husky, Kaltag, agreed with the Akita-Chow, Nikki, before he began eulogizing their leader. "You're the most amazing, exalted, pre-eminent-!"

"You won!" The lavender Husky cheered, interrupting Kaltag's laudation. He started laughing until he got conked on the head by Kaltag, making him woozy.

"Shut up, Star…" Kaltag grumbled at the lavender Husky, now known as Star, who was, ironically, seeing stars, before he fainted.

Steele trudged proudly up to his Musher, who gave him a pat on the head, which he accepted.

"That Steele is some dog, Mr. Ivans." An African American said, grey haired, coming up to Steele's Musher.

The Musher, Steve Ivans, 38, gave his attention to the fellow approaching him, and grinned. "Thank you, Mr. Mason." He replied.

Scott Mason, aged 57, was the town's only active telegraph operator, who loved nothing more than to keep using the good ol' telegraph system as he grew up listening to the distinctive dots and dashes, and he had always watched his father work day and night, sending out messages across the globe.

Steele held his head up in pride, feeling high and mighty. That feeling was instantly gone when his Musher said something that almost made the Malamute blow a gasket.

"I don't know, do you think Steele is losing his edge?" Steve asked. Steele couldn't believe what he was hearing. Him? Losing his edge? What makes him think he was losing his edge?

"Now that you mention it, it looks as if any dogs can outrun him." Scott added. Steele growled quietly at that comment. Who are they to judge him and his speed?

His bad mood instantly disappeared when he saw Jenna. He smiled and advanced smoothly towards his target of desire.

"Congratulations, Steele!" A voice rang out. The Malamute took one quick look at the source of the voice, only to see Dixie wagging her tail with Sylvie standing behind her, also regarding him.

"Ladies…" He said huskily, making Dixie shiver in delight as his shadow passed over her.

"Hey, Jenna…" Steele quipped flirtatiously. "Did you enjoy the race?"

The Husky just snorted. "Not as much as you did." She replied sarcastically.

"Thanks…" Steele chuckled, making Jenna roll her eyes, while Perdita made a gagging expression at Steele 'romantic advances' on her Sister.

"Say, let's go and celebrate. I know where all the bones are hidden." Steele remarked, advancing closer to Jenna.

But, just as he was within a mere radius of Jenna's personal space, Perdita suddenly, and intentionally, got in his way.

"Excuse me, but we are going for a stroll right now." The Dalmatian butted in.

_'Great…' _Steele mentally grumbled._ 'If it isn't the **Puppy-guard**…'_

He gave her a fake grin and continued to speak to Jenna, trying his best to ignore Perdita.

"So, what do ya say?" The Malamute pressed on, making Perdita mental kettle boil to the point of exploding.

All of a sudden, it was Jenna's turn to interpose. "I don't know, Steele…" Jenna began. "Suddenly, I've lost my _appetite_."

This response instantly dumbfounded Steele, making Perdita smirk in satisfaction.

"If I may have to add…" Perdita interjected once more. "We would most certainly not want to risk any _cross-contamination_."

With that, the Dalmatian turned her head skywards, signifying that this conversation was over, and walked away, with her surrogate big Sister following behind her, shaking her head in amusement at Perdy's '_posh_' behaviour.

Steele felt insulted. Who does she think is? Talking to him like that? Nobody should talk like **_that_** to him.

_'That spotted__ little B__rat doesn't know who she's dealing with…'_ Steele growled mentally. _'She's tangling with the wrong Dog…'_

He then caught his eye on two familiar looking Dogs, walking with a Goose, making their way into the alleyway. A malevolent grin graced his face.

**(V)**

Both Balto and Pongo were making their way through the alley with Boris waddling behind them.

"You know…" Balto suddenly quipped. "It would be nice to get a chance to race, wouldn't it?"

Pongo nodded in agreeance, while Boris shook his head. "Boys, let me tell you something…" Boris began. "I'm a Goose, not a Dog."

Pongo and Balto chuckled at their caretaker's sarcasm, but the humor was unfortunately cut short when they heard an unfriendly voice behind them.

"Didn't make the team, _Bingo_?"

This stopped both the Wolfdog and Dalmatian in their tracks, sour looks forming on their faces.

The Russian Snow Goose immediately started whispering to both surrogate Brothers.

"Don't look at or listen to him…" Boris spoke in a hushed tone to Balto, before leaning over to Pongo. "Live long lives…"

Unfortunately for Boris, this was lost on both Dogs as they turned around to look at the bully.

"_Shut it, Steele…_" The Dalmatian growled.

"My name is _Balto_…" The Wolfdog equally growled.

"But you can also call them... _'I__diots'_…" Boris murmured tiredly.

"Oh… I'm sorry… Balto… _Balto the Half-breed_…" Steele mocked, as he whipped his tail at his face. "What's yours? _Pogo_, was it?"

"It's _Pongo_…" The Dalmatian gritted his teeth.

"Oh, yeah… _Pongo the Weakling_…" Steele taunted, while the rest of his cronies joined in with mocking laughter, making Pongo's blood boil even more.

The Malamute then got in Boris' face, making the poor Goose feel on edge.

"Frail Goose… You a half-breed too, bird-brain?" Steele teased harshly. "Let me guess… part '_Turkey_'?"

Steele used his snout to push Boris, making the Snow Goose cry out and stumble backwards, landing on an abandoned aluminum roasting pan, its lid closing on the poor fellow.

"Good word play there, Boss!" Nikki praised.

"Yea! That was the most wittiest, the quickest…" Kaltag rambled on. "You're the most drollest, the cleverest, the sharpest-"

"You're hilarious!" Star exclaimed, once again, laughing. This got him another whack on the head from Kaltag, making him dizzy, before he fainted yet again.

"Leave him out of this…" Pongo snapped, getting in front of the pan containing Boris. "You don't want to make me angry…"

"Well, well, well… look who's talking…" The Malamute spoke with a sneer. "Be honest with yourself, do you really think you can beat me, runt?"

**That **word _triggered_ Pongo's rage even more.

"_What'd you say to me_?" Pongo snarled warningly. "_Say that again… I dare ya'…_"

"OOH… What's the matter? Did I hit a nerve?" Steele quoted mockingly. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to condescend, that's just a fact."

Pongo was ready to pounce when Balto stopped him.

"Don't." Balto reasoned, putting his paw in front of the Dalmatian. "He's trying to get a rise out of you."

"_Hoy… Now he's using **reason**_?" The Snow Goose, who had just lifted the pan's lid, grumbled quietly to himself.

"AWW… Looks like the Half-breed is sticking up for his baby Brother." The Malamute said in faux admiration. "How cute."

"Hey, Half-breed… I got a message for your Mother." The Malamute continued to condescend. He let out a mocking howl, as if to imitate a wolf. Then Star, Nikki, and Kaltag began to join in on their leader's mock howl.

Steele and the rest of his cronies laughed and continued to mock howl, making both Balto and Pongo's veins fit to burst. But before any action could be taken, somebody hollered.

"Leave them alone, You Big Jerk!" A mysterious voice barked.

**(V)**

**'Tis the season, everyone! Sorry about the delay, but it gets stressful when you try to think up a new scenario for an alternate universe. Also, forgive me if what I typed to describe Scott Mason comes across as offensive to anyone. As you can see, Togo is the surprise character I mentioned in Chapter 1. A lot of people who know the history of the 1925 Serum Run do point out Togo should get some credit too, so I decide to include him in this story. Togo's owner, Lenard Silvers, is loosely based on the owner of the real Togo, Leonhard Seppala, who was also Balto's legal owner in real life. As I said before, I don't own any of the characters and/or elements, except for my own. Happy Holidays, and see you in the new year!**


	5. 4: Bitter Rivals & A New Friend

**Chapter 4: Bitter Rivals And A New Friend**

They directed their attention in the direction of the mysterious voice, and took a good look at the owner of it. There, lo and behold, was Togo, who was glaring at Steele and the rest of his gang, who cowered at the intense look, while the Malamute donned on a scowl at his rival.

"Stay out of this, Newbie…" He growled. "This has nothing to do with you."

"And leave them at your _so-called_ 'mercy'?" Togo pressed on, hitching his head to the Dalmatian/Wolfdog pair plus Goose. "I don't think so."

Both Balto and Pongo were astonished! This Husky was defending them! Two Canines who are complete strangers to him. But, why would he be defending them? Shouldn't he be giving them a wide berth like the rest of the town?

Steele growled even lower as his lour got deeper. "So, you're just gonna stand up for these lowlifes? You really have poor judgement of who you should defend."

"They're not lowlifes. They are fellow Canines just like us." Togo chastised the Malamute. "You're the one who has poor judgement of others, and the only **_lowlife_** around here is YOU."

Kaltag, Nikki, and Star were flabbergasted at the insult that was directed towards their leader, who in turn was dumbfounded at the Husky's comeback, while both Balto and Pongo were trying hard not to laugh at Steele's ridiculous, gaping expression.

"Gee…" Nikki muttered. "That Togo's got some guts."

"Yeah…" Kaltag agreed, before he began rambling again. "That was the most insulting, the most disrespectful, the most offensive-"

"He got belittled…" Star cut off Kaltag once again. The Golden Husky glanced at Star in annoyance, and gave him a swift elbow jab into his stomach, knocking the Lavender Husky's breath out of him.

Steele was now on the brink of erupting in pure rage over the insultful remark.

"You got some **NERVE** to call me that!" The Malamute snarled, baring teeth. "You sure have big talk for someone who's just a mere Rookie! I would've won!"

"That was me going easy on you…" Togo told Steele firmly. "If I had geared into my full stamina, I would've won the race a long time ago."

This fueled the Malamute's fury. "Are you saying you're **_faster_** than me?!" Steele barked fiercely. "You're just spouting lies! Besides, you weren't that fast! You could've lost that race anyways!"

"Wanna bet?" Togo mocked. "We can have a rematch right here, right now. Then, we'll see who's the liar."

Steele made an intimidating step towards Togo, intending to get a rise out of the Husky. Togo just stood his ground, his fierce, yet patient gaze never leaving the Malamute.

Both Balto and Pongo looked to Togo, then to Steele, nervously, yet curiously watching to see who would strike first, while Boris hid himself back into the aluminum roasting pan, not wanting to be involved in the dogfight that was seemily going to start.

But, after a long, intense standoff, Steele let out an annoyed huff, and looked over to his three followers.

"C'mon…" He whinged, hinting his cronies to follow him. "Let's not waste any more time with _this_ chump."

The three Dogs trailed along behind their leader, shrinking at the stern stare Togo gave them. Steele glowered one more time at both Pongo and Balto, then at Togo, who returned it with fire burning in his own icy-blue eyes.

Steele just snubbed him as he and the trio tailing him passed him by, while the Huskies and Akita-Chow nervously did their best to not acknowledge Togo's presence and harsh stare.

After the four bullies had left, Togo directed his attention to his audience, who were silent the whole way through the confrontation. He smiled at them before speaking to them.

"You three Okay?" He asked politely. The trio snapped out of their trance, before each of them found their voice.

"Y-yeah… we're alright. Thank you." Balto replied, stuttering a bit. Pongo, in an instant, jumped into conversation, his tail wagging rapidly.

"THAT WAS ABSOLUTELY INCREDIBLE!" Pongo excitedly launched into a long-winded conversation, and started asking in a rapid-fire speed that it was almost impossible to catch what he was saying.

"YOU WERE **_REALLY_** TOUGH JUST NOW!" The Dalmatian began rattling on. "HOW DID YOU MANAGE TO STAND UP TO HIM? COULD YOU TEACH ME TO DO THAT?"

"Pongo! Settle down…" Balto lightly chastised with a chuckle. "Sorry about that."

"That's alright." Togo replied wholeheartedly. "Anyways, let's introduce ourselves properly."

Balto nodded understandingly.

"The name's Togo. Your's?"

"I'm Balto." The Wolfdog started. "And this is my Brother, Pongo…"

"How do you do?" Pongo bowed.

"Likewise." Togo responded.

"And our caretaker, Boris." Balto finished, directing his snout towards the Goose, who had just come out of the abandoned roasting pan, and was dusting himself off.

"Hello." Boris greeted in a friendly voice.

"Приятно встретить тебя." (Priyatno vstretit' tebya.) * **("Nice to meet you." *)** The Husky acknowledged him in Russian.

This instantly caught the Goose by surprise. Even Balto and Pongo were caught off-guard by Togo's ability to speak in a foreign tongue.

"Ты можешь говорить на русском?" (Ty mozhesh' govorit' na russkom?) * **("You can speak Russian?" *)** He asked in his native tongue, completely stupefied.

"Да. Я отправился в тур по России всего два года назад." (Da. YA otpravilsya v tur po Rossii vsego dva goda nazad.) * **("Yes. I went on a tour to Russia just about two years ago." *)** Togo answered back. "Красивая страна…" (Krasivaya strana…) * **("A beautiful country…" *)**

The Goose smiled in agreeance. "да… действительно красиво…" (da ... deystvitel'no krasivo…) * **("Yes… Beautiful indeed…" *)** Boris agreed in a sentimental voice.

This interaction between both Goose and Husky made both the Wolfdog and Dalmatian feel warm on the inside. They were happy this Husky was making the Goose feel at home.

Togo looked over the trio, and spoke up. "C'mon, let's take a stroll. Get to know one another." He suggested.

The surrogate Brothers and their feathered caretaker looked at each other, before they came to the same mindly agreement, and nodded.

"Alright. We accept your invitation." Balto informed with a smile.

Togo grinned back. With that, the newly formed tetrad began to make their way through the alleyway, with Togo starting to strike up a conversation with the trio.

And soon, the group of four were chatting away with one another as if they were old friends, and had known each other for a lifetime.

**(V)**

Meanwhile, Steele and the rest of his buddies were still lumbered by Togo's words and fervid gaze. Steele was still grumbling about being stood up by the Husky, while Nikki, Kaltag, and Star were very clouded with their emotions.

They didn't necessarily hate Togo, thinking he was a great Dog to hang around with, but Steele seemed to be the most popular of the Dogs in town, having run with him on the team for three years, and they did not want to get on the Malamute's bad side if it meant their lives.

"**That** _Mutt…_ Steele spat lowly. "Who does that rookie think he is? Insulting me like that… He's messed with the wrong Dog to mock… He's lucky I showed him mercy, or I would have torn him apart then 'n' there…"

"Yeah…" Nikki replied hesitantly, yet convincingly supportive. "He's got no idea what he's talking about. 'Ey Kaltag?"

"Darn right…" Kaltag responded in an instant, and started listing off a bunch of synonyms to describe Steele. "You're the greatest, the most fabulous, the most stellar-"

"You're the Top Dog!" Star chimed in, severing Kaltag's sung praises once again.

Kaltag growled at the frail-looking Husky, who gulped and covered his head, fearing he'd get another thwack on the head. At first nothing happened, much to Star's confusion.

He looked over at Kaltag, who was giving him a fake smile, before he felt the golden Husky's fist smash into his chin, causing him to be dazed, before he slumped back into the snow with a 'splat'.

Steele just let out an amused snort. "I'm off, Fellas." He announced with a confident smirk. "I've got a date to catch."

The Malamute then went through an opening through a wooden fence, to see if he could catch up with Jenna.

But when Steele was out of sight and earshot, his 'so-called' cronies began badmouthing him.

"That **ungrateful**, monotonous _bighead…_" Nikki quoted in disgust.

"You've got that right." Kaltag agreed, launching into a long-winded insult spree. "He's the most malicious, disgusting, obnoxious, revolting, repulsive-"

"He's no lap Dog." Star said simply, who had just lifted his head from the snow.

Kaltag glared yet again, and had raised his fist over Star's head, but the Lavender Husky stopped him for some reason.

"Allow me." Star then lifted his own fist above his own head, and bashed himself, causing himself to go loopy-eyed, before passing out by landing on his back with his legs in the air.

Kaltag looked dumbfounded as he turned to Nikki, who in turn just shrugged.

**(V)**

In the meantime, Togo was still having a conversation with his three new friends, usually changing from Balto, to Pongo, and Boris, as they roamed down a bare street.

Togo had shared some stories he had with Boris about his tour in Russia in 1996.

He told him about the places he visited while he was there, and individuals that he met, both Dogs and Humans. Boris was latching onto every word the Husky said.

Currently, Togo was telling Boris a few Russian Jokes he had heard on his tour from some Dogs he met in the Goose's homeland.

"He said I want you to build three swimming pools…" Togo told the joke. "One with cold water, one with warm water, and one without any water."

Boris was genuinely confused. He had never heard of this joke before because he had lived in England since he was 6 years old after arriving in the country in 1979.

"Why would the third one not have any water?" The Goose asked.

"Cuz' some of my friends can't swim." Togo quipped good-humoredly.

Then Boris instantly got the joke, and bowled over laughing, with Togo joining in the laughter.

Both Pongo and Balto smiled warmly at the scene. "Seems they're getting along very nicely." Pongo said to Balto.

"I couldn't agree with you more." Balto responded.

But at the same time, they both had something on their minds. Something relating to their status around the townspeople of London.

"Why did you stand up for us?" The Wolfdog asked hesitantly, getting an eyebrow raise from the Husky. "I thought everyone around here would give us a blind eye."

This caught Togo completely off-guard. "What makes you say that?" He replied in confusion.

"Well, everyone usually stays away from us…" Balto filled in downcastedly.

Togo was beyond flabbergasted.

"What??? Why on Earth would they avoid you two?" He said incredulously. "You and your Brother are the nicest Dogs I've ever met in my entire life."

Balto gave him a sad smile.

"We appreciate it…" He replied, still despondent. "Unfortunately, everyone around here thinks that we might bite, both Humans and Dogs…"

Togo could not believe what he was hearing. "That's ridiculous!" The Husky answered in disbelief. "What's wrong with getting an inch closer to you two?"

This time, Pongo interjected. "Well, for my case, since I don't have a collar, I'm instantly labeled as a stray." The Dalmatian indicated downheartedly. "And from what I could gather from the experiences of other Dogs we've met during our lifetime, Humans don't naturally trust a Dog with no collar…"

"What's wrong with having no collar?" Togo replied. I've met a bunch of dogs that had no collars around their neck. I mean, I don't have a collar on right now, and nobody seems to have a problem with that…"

"That's because they have owners that trust them, especially you, and I believe some of those People must have met you on a daily basis, including the other dogs." Pongo pointed out, before he continued with melancholy. "Most of the Dogs around town that have made advances towards me either came to heckle me, flaunting their superiority of having owners, while People just clear away as I walk down the streets."

This shocked Togo to no end. This revelation made him feel disgusted by the treatment this young Dog received from other Canines. If he ever met the very Dogs that mocked this Dalmatian, he'd give them a big wake up call… the hard way.

"I think both the people and Dogs around here should learn to wake up, and take a second look." Togo quoted. "You're a bright kid, and others should see that."

Pongo instantly brightened up from Togo's pep-talk.

"Well, Pongo…" The Husky began. "You seem like a tough Dog, even strong enough to pull a sled or two. How old are you?"

Pongo flushed at Togo's praise before he answered with complete honesty. "13 years old."

"13???" Togo responded dumbfoundedly. He could've sworn the Dalmatian was 16!

Both Balto and Pongo chuckled at his reaction and response.

"That's basically the reaction I get every time I give anyone my true age." Pongo tittered. "Admittedly, I do look more mature than I actually am."

Togo also chuckled. "So, what do you do to gain such a physique?"

"Private training, and lots of exercise." Pongo proclaimed confidently.

Balto smiled at Pongo and Togo's bonding, but it instantly faded as he remembered what breed he was.

"Thank you…" He responded, while donning a fake smile to hide his discomfiture. Togo saw through this little act.

"Hey, what's the matter?" The Husky asked with concern evident in his voice. "Why put on a mask to hide your pain?"

Balto was completely caught off guard with Togo's sharp wit, and poetic phrasing. He instantly shook off his shock to answer.

"Well… It relates to the reason why everyone here steers clear from me…" He started with discomfort before continuing. "Promise you won't see me as different from the rest."

"See you as different?" Togo parroted dumbfoundedly. "What's wrong with being different? It's something that makes you very special."

Balto was silent for a moment. He felt a wing on his shoulder and turned his attention to Boris, who had an expression that conveyed 'Are you OK with this?' to him.

The Wolfdog only nodded, and looked at Pongo, who had an 'Are you sure?' look within his eyes. Balto just silently mouthed 'Yes, I'm sure.' to his Dalmatian Brother, then giving Togo his undivided attention.

Balto took a deep breath, and spoke. "The reason why people and Dogs mainly avoid me…" He began hesitantly. "It's because I'm…"

Balto became quiet before looking at Togo who was waiting patiently for an answer. He sighed, and decided to bite the bullet. "…Part Wolf…"

Togo didn't say anything, which made Balto feel anxious about what the Husky would think of him now. Pongo and Boris were also worried about what they expected Togo would say next.

"So?" Togo finally said, catching the trio off guard with his response. "That doesn't matter to me."

"Y-you don't care that I'm…" Balto asked perplexedly.

"Part Wolf?" Togo finished before he continued. "That's a heritage you should be proud of. We Dogs were all Wolves a long time ago, so we gotta start somewhere. I mean, I've always been interested and fascinated by our ancestry and our ancestors to know where all of us descended from."

That seemed to lift Balto's spirit up, gaining a smile from it.

"Even though we've just met, we already know you are the most kindest, down-to-Earth fellow we've ever known." Balto chuckled.

"Much obliged." Togo responded kindly.

Balto grinned even more, though for a brief moment until it instantly disappeared. "But…" Balto replied sadly. "It seems everyone here always forgets that, unfortunately… both Dogs and Humans alike…"

This made Togo fall into silence. He really didn't like seeing Balto this way. It seems most Dogs always take their heritage for granted, which did not sit well with him.

Also, why can't the townspeople around see this kind-hearted Canine for who he is on the inside, and not to judge him because of what he is.

Heck, if he could have the ability to Humans, he would have chastised both parties and tell them to give Balto a chance, and to get to know him more.

But, it seems that would take some time to achieve, not in the communication aspect, but to gain everybody's trust and support.

He then directed his attention to Balto, and gave him a supportive smile.

"Hey…" Togo remarked fondly. "You now have me as a friend. So, that's a start. If You, Pongo, or Boris need someone to talk to, I'll be willing to listen to you."

Balto was instantly touched by Togo's counseling, and glanced at Boris and Pongo, who were also smiling at Togo's guidance, before he gave his focus back to the Husky.

"You're too kind, you know…" Balto replied soft-heartedly. Togo only smiled back.

"By the way, why are you especially interested in Wolves? No offense." Balto both asked and clarified.

"None taken." Togo assured. "Also, I've met and connected with a lot of purebred Wolves during my travels, as well as Wolfdogs, Saarloos and Czechoslovakian Wolfdogs to be exact. They're the most Earthly, and wisest breeds I've ever met."

This made Balto give off an even brighter smile as all four continued to stroll down the empty boulevard. Right from the get-go, he, Pongo, and Boris all knew that Togo was going to be a great friend.

**(V)**

**Another chapter finally wrapped up. Sorry it took me a while to write this. A small note for everyone, ever since Disney's release of "Togo", some of you may think I might be ripping off the film, but I like to point out that this story acknowledges both Togo and Balto, and does not exclude one over the other. The Russian joke that Togo told Boris in this chapter is an actual Russian joke that was created in the 1990s after the Soviet Union fell. Forgive me if I offended anyone, or that the joke was lame to some.**


	6. 5: Fateful Meetings & Blooming Feelings

**Chapter 5: Fateful Meetings and Blooming Feelings**

Meanwhile, Marcie had just finished applying for a position as a Nurse at the Welles Hospital.

It was owned by an elderly Doctor named Curtis Welles, aged 70, and his son, Samuel Welles, 45, who was also the head of the staff of 55, making it the most prosperous hospital due to its quick, and thriving service and the sheer size of the structure to withhold enough patients to look after.

Marcie was thrilled when Dr. Curtis said he had a spot available for her, and he hired her on the spot, even telling her that she could start tomorrow.

She was also able to get an application for Mila as a Service-Dog. While there, Mila had instantly connected with Dr. Curtis' Saint Bernard, whose name was incidentally Doc, aged 68, and he instantly welcomed her with open paws, whereas Dr. Curtis also welcomed the Husky openly.

Now that she finished applying for both she and Mila, Marcie decided that it was appropriate to go celebrate for both their acceptance into the Welles Hospital.

"D'accord, Mila…" *** ("Right, Mila…" *) **Marcie said to her Dog before switching to English. "I think now is the right time to celebrate, don't you agree?"

Mila barked in agreeance.

Marcie chuckled. "Off you go, then…" She told her Dog. "You go find something to eat at the Butcher's. I'll meet up with you later, alright?"

Mila only nodded and sauntered off to the nearest local Butcher's shop available.

Like the Radcliffe Sisters with their Dogs, this had also been a routine for both her and her Owner, starting when she was just 14 years old while Marcie was 24, and by this point Marcie trusts her to stroll independently without a leash, yet was given the light-silver-grey bandana for People to know that she wasn't a stray.

The butchers usually have a soft spot for Dogs, even back in France, feeding them whatever meat they could let them get away with.

**(V)**

Mila perabulated the streets until she finally found a Butcher's shop with the owner, 35 year old: Albert Goldwyn, giving away some meat to the local Canines, mostly from the Sled teams, from the back door of his shop.

"Here ya' go, Boys." He said to the three Canines, who consisted of Kaltag, Nikki, and Star, passing them some fresh chunks of leftover meat he had from the freezer.

The trio of Sled Dogs happily claimed the fresh, juicy pieces, and went off to finish them somewhere else. Mr. Goldwyn then noticed Mila, who was waiting patiently for a piece herself.

"Alright, Girl…" The Butcher chuckled. "You too." He took out a slice of fresh steak, waved it a bit for Mila before tossing it towards her, which she caught gracefully.

She began to mosey her way through town, with the steak clenched in her jaw, which got her a few curious glances and eyebrow raises from a few local Dogs and People she passed by.

A few female Canines were perplexed to witness a Female Husky, who looked elegant in appearance, carrying off such a big slice of meat like a Male Dog. Even some Male Canines themselves found this to be very odd as well. For the Humans, they just took a curious glance, even a few eyebrows raised, at the Husky carrying the steak in her maw, but nothing thought of it.

As she ambled down the thoroughfare, steak in muzzle, she then heard a familiar voice call out to her.

"Hé, Mila! Par ici!" *** ("Hey, Mila! Over here!" *) **It said in French. The Husky directed her attention to the source of the voice, and instantly smiled, even in-spite of the steak still in her mouth, when she saw Jenna and Perdita motioning her over to join them beside some barrels.

She gladly plodded over to the duo. Both surrogate Sisters looked bemused for a moment at the huge piece of meat she was carrying, but instantly shook it off and greeted her welcomingly.

"Nice to see you again." Jenna spoke kindly (She was the one who called out to Mila).

There was an empty dish conveniently placed nearby the barrels, so Mila placed the chunk of meat on the plate before replying.

"Good to see you too, Ladies." Mila greeted them back with her infectious smile. Both Jenna and Perdita smiled back. They then asked each other about how their day was, only emitting positivity amongst themselves.

"I have some fantastic news for both of you." Mila quoted, getting both the Husky and Dalmatian's attention. "Me and my owner have gotten a position at the Welles Hospital."

"Really??? That's wonderful!" Perdita felicitated her. "Congratulations, Mila." Jenna congratulated. "You both definitely earned it."

Mila began to turn pink at the praises she was given by the two Sisters. "I believe you met Doc while you were there, am I right?" Jenna quizzed.

"Oh! Yes, I did. He's a very kind Dog." Mila answered. "He welcomed me the instant I stepped into the room. He introduced me to the staff, gave me a tour around the hospital, and said I could start first thing in the morning."

"Well, it seems you and your owner have gone off to celebrate, ey?" Perdita voiced playfully.

"Oui." Mila replied. "She allowed me to roam freely to find the nearest Butcher's Shop so I could get myself, how does one say…" She pretended to think. "A nice, **_juicy_** steak, and chow down on it like a man."

This erupted a giggle from both Jenna and Perdita with Mila joining in as well. Mila then began chomping down on the steak, tearing it bit by bit with heavy chunks off it.

Jenna donned a hearty smile while Perdita just stared at the stake, trying her best not to drool at the appetizing sight of it.

Jenna instantly took note of Perdita's reaction, and gave her a light nudge, snapping the Dalmatian out of her stupor. Jenna gave her an amused grin, to which Perdita only looked away in pure embarrassment, donning a blush on her face.

The trio then heard feminine voice shout out "Yoohoo~!" over to them, also making Mila pause in her eating.

All three heeded their attention to the source of the voice, and saw two familiar (or unfamiliar, in Mila's case) female Canines bimbling their way towards them. They were, of course, Dixie and Sylvie.

"Hey, Girls." Jenna called over to the pair.

"Nice to see you again, Jen'. Perdy." Dixie acknowledged both surrogate Sisters. She and Sylvie then noticed Mila sitting quietly, patiently waiting for a reply from them.

"Say, Ladies… Who's your new friend?" Sylvie noted curiously.

"Why, I'm glad you asked…" Jenna responded. "Ladies, this is Mila. She came all the way for France. Mila, these two are Sylvie and Dixie, two Puppyhood friends of ours." Jenna made sure to point who is who for the Husky to remember.

"Hello." Mila greeted softly.

"Bonjour." Sylvie said simply.

"Coco." Dixie followed not long after.

Mila seemed puzzled at the response the Pomeranian gave her, while Jenna and Perdita were trying their best not to laugh. Dixie took notice of this, causing her to be bewildered at their behavior.

"What?" Dixie asked, feeling both stupefied and vexed at the duo's with-held cachinnation.

"I think you meant _Coucou*_, Dixie."** (Hello or Hey there.*)** Jenna corrected while holding in her giggles. Mila instantly got the point, and was instantly laughing along with Jenna and Perdita, who couldn't hold back their fits of laughter any longer.

Dixie narrowed her eyes at the howling trio, her face reddening in both annoyance and embarrassment. She then heard a snort, and turned to face Sylvie, who was now snickering at the Pomeranian as well.

"_Sylvie…_" Dixie whined.

"I'm sorry…" The Afghan Hound chortled. "But Jenn' does have a point…" She then began guffawing before she started to dissolve into a fit of cackles as she joined in with the currently hooting group.

Dixie just lowered her head deeper, trying to hide her now crimson, burning face from her unwanted crowd of four hooting Canines as she looked away from them. Thankfully for her, they began to settle down, taking a moment to catch their breath from the few minutes of their little giggle fest.

"Hoo… Sorry, Dixie, but that was SO funny." Perdita uttered while still shaking from her laughter.

"Whatever…" Dixie grumbled, still ignoring them. All four just gave her a light chuckle before they immediately composed themselves.

"So… Anyways, these are our two Friends, Mila." Jenna asserted heartfully.

Mila nodded. "How do you two do?" She asked politely.

"Fine. Thank you." Sylvie replied. "I'm Okay…" Dixie uttered, still a bit sore from the howls of laughter she had to sustain earlier.

Sylvie then noticed the steak on the dish, sitting there half eaten, waiting to be devoured fully.

"Whose meal is that?" The Afghan Hound questioned, which Dixie also took notice of.

"Yeah… who'd leave a nice fresh piece of meat out to rot?" The Pomeranian added, feeling disgusted at the thought of a rotting, half-eaten steak.

"Oh! I've almost forgotten about it." Mila said all of a sudden, getting both the Pomeranian and Afghan Hound's attention, both completely lost at her response.

Perdita decided to answer for Mila. "That's her steak." The Dalmatian said simply.

Perdita's response made Dixie and Sylvie's jaws drop at this revelation. Perdita had to be pulling their legs, but their doubts were soon cut short as they heeded their attention back to Mila, only to be greeted to the sight of the French Husky noshing away at the steak.

Both of them were dumbfounded at the scene playing out in front of the pair as the Husky munched on her meal, ingurgitating every bite she took.

Mila then ate the last chunk, licking her lips, savoring the taste that lingered in her mouth.

Both Sylvie and Dixie were literally gawking at Mila's display of manners. She basically wolfed down that steak as if it was a normal thing to do, not even worrying about anyone who was witnessing her eat in an unsavory fashion.

Mila then fixed her gaze to both the Afghan Hound and Pomeranian, who were still agape at her hoggish deportment.

"Thank you for reminding me of my meal, Ladies." Mila told the duo, snapping both out of their daze.

"Y-You're welcome…" Both Sylvie and Dixie stuttered dumbly, staring wide-eyed at her.

She clearly didn't care what anybody thought of her after pigging out on the steak she had, which was now nothing, but a few little clobs of squishy crumbs that lay on the plate.

"Now, Girls…" Dixie and Sylvie shifted their focus to Perdita. "Even if we are Ladies, it's still impolite to stare." She chided the duo lightly, causing both the Pomeranian and Afghan Hound to feel awkward.

"Easy for you to say, Miss _'I-wanna-eat-that-Steak'_." Jenna quipped with a teasing smile, along with a mischievous glint in her eyes.

Now it was Perdita's turn to feel awkward as Dixie and Sylvie both began to titter before they were full-blown laughing at her, while Mila just raised a questioning eyebrow in a genial way before chuckling as well.

Now Perdita was completely scarlet-faced while she aimed a dirty look towards Jenna, who in turn just gave her innocent Puppy-Eyes.

The Dalmatian just sighed in defeat. "Sometimes you really burn me up, Jenna…" Perdita muttered. Jenna only joined in the rounds of giggles, making Perdita more redder than she already was.

After another moment, the four Females finally stopped laughing (or at least tried to), but poor Perdita was still red in pure embarrassment, and trying to hide her face with her paws. She personally wished she was a Husky so she could enshroud her entire face behind a fluffy tail of her own.

"Sorry, Perdy…" Jenna said to her between titters. "But I just had to let Dixie get even."

"Aww~, Thanks, Jenn'…" Dixie replied happily.

"Traitor…" Perdita grumbled, getting a few more rounds of chuckles.

"Alright, Ladies, I believe Perdita has had enough." Mila said sincerely, making Dixie pout, while Sylvie eye-rolled, and Jenna gave her an understanding nod.

Perdita smiled thankfully, mouthing a silent 'Thank You' to the French Husky, who returned her gratitude with a warm smile and nod.

"Well, I guess everyone is now properly introduced to one another." Jenna randomly interjected. "So, anyone want to share backgrounds?"

"We would, Jenn', but I believe me and Sylvie have to go back to our Owners right now." Dixie responded.

"Yeah. Sorry, Ladies…" Sylvie said. "Maybe some other time."

"We understand." Perdita answered. "Take good care of yourselves." Jenna added.

"No worries. We will." The Afghan Hound replied. "Nice meeting you, Mila."

"My pleasure." Mila called back. After that, the three Females were left in a comfortable silence before one of them broke the ice.

"Well, who's gonna start?" Perdita chimed in. "It's important to know each other's backgrounds."

"Oh! I will." Mila said, beginning the conversation. "As you all know, my name is Mila, and I come from France. I'm 18 years old, and I'm a Purebred Husky."

"Name's Perdita, but you could call me 'Perdy' for short." The Dalmatian came next. "Obviously, I'm a resident of England, and a Purebred Dalmatian. Also, I'm 13 years old."

"Quelle??? 13???" * **("What??? 13???" *)** Mila was astounded! She assumed Perdy was in her later Teens, not her Pre-teens.

"I know, I know. I look more mature for my age." Perdita laughed in an affable way.

Jenna went after. "My name is Jenna, but you can call me Jenn' or 'Jenny'." She quoted. "I originally came from America before moving to England. I am 17, and you may not believe this, but I'm actually a Cross-breed."

Mila was stunned into silence for a moment before she found her voice again. "You're joking, Non?"

"No joke." Jenna stated. "I'm an Alaskan Husky from my Father's side, and a Samoyed from my Mother's side."

"Which does explain the extra-fluffy coat and her slender figure." Perdita added. Mila looked at Jenna carefully, and immediately saw the similarities between her coat with a Samoyed's and her build with an Alaskan Husky's.

"Oh! Yes. That does explain it." Mila said in response. Nobody said a word for a moment. Then, out of the blue, the trio started to giggle before it turned into bellowing laughs.

"Oh my… we better stop before we laugh the whole day away." Jenna stated, letting out one last laugh.

"I concur." Perdita agreed before asking Mila. "Mila, what should we do before the day is done?"

Mila was a little surprised to be asked for any suggestions before going into deep thought on what they should do today.

She then decided to say the first thing that popped into her mind on the first thing she saw. She then spotted a sign that had a landscape, and the first thing that popped up was the countryside.

"Maybe a stroll in the countryside, Perhap?" Mila said hesitantly. She instantly felt foolish to suggest that. Who in the world would go for a walk in the country during this weather? It's freezing! She feared the Girls would now think she was out of her mind.

But, luckily, she needn't have worried about looking ridiculous.

"Sure." Jenna answered cheerfully.

"Sounds grand." Perdita followed with a smile.

Mila was completely perplexed by this response, but a wave of relief soon washed over her, that is until she looked around and noticed there's not a single terrain in sight, instantly feeling a bit sheepish once again.

"Er… Do you know which open parts are nearby?" Mila said timidly.

Perdita spoke up. "There's a stretch of land just on the outskirts of town."

"Oh! Really?" Mila replied in amazement before asking. "How far away is it?"

"Actually, not that far." Jenna answered. "It's just a minute's walk from here."

"Alright. Then it's settled." The French Husky declared happily, but at that very moment, the three Females had caught sight of four Individuals, who also caught sight of them.

Three of them would make their daily lives into unforgettable moments of their lifetime.

**(V)**

At the same time, Three Dogs and a Goose were also sharing their backgrounds amongst each other's breeds and bloodlines. Boris started off the conversation.

"I am pure-blood Snow Goose, now 25 years old, born in Russia, but moved here when I was just little kid." Boris began. "Both Me and Parents lived here for a while, but I stayed here while they migrated back to Russia."

"Oh?" Togo said curiously. "Why choose to stay here rather than fly back to Russia?"

Boris gave Togo a smile. "I have my reasons." The Goose told him, looking at Balto and Pongo knowingly, who just smiled back. "And they respect my decision."

Togo immediately understood, and nodded. Pongo decided to go next.

"I'm a Purebred Dalmatian, 13 years of age, which you already know. I'm born here in England, but I lived in the countryside during my Pup-hood with my Parents." Pongo began with a smile, despite the hurt within his eyes.

Togo seemed to notice this, but did not press on. So, he decided to take the reins of the conversation to take Pongo's mind off of his pain.

"I'm 18 years of age, and I am part Yakutian Laika from my Father's side and a Husky from my Mother's." Togo conversed.

This revelation surprised both Balto and Pongo greatly! They never would've guessed his bloodline would extend to the Yakutian Laika.

"Ah…" Boris uttered in realization. "That explains why you know so much about Russia."

"My Father is proud of the homeland, and taught me everything he knew." Togo proclaimed proudly. "He despised communism, and always stood for freewill."

"Sounds like someone my Parents can relate to." Boris articulated freely. "Including me."

"I can see that right now." The Husky expressed gladly before expatiating his background. "Well anyways, I was born in Alaska, learned a lot from my Old-Man, both in physical training and learning new languages, before I was adopted at the age of 5 and brought here by my Musher and Owner, Lenard Silvers, and I started pulling sleds and racing at the age of 10, and became an international champion for 8 years now."

This information astonished Boris, Balto, and Pongo. This Dog pulled sleds and became a worldwide racing champ at the age of 10? It was unbelievable, yet amazing!

"For Eight years… Ten years old…" Balto breathed in stupefaction. Togo couldn't help but find their reactions priceless upon revealing his mini, yet informative bio to them.

Togo waited patiently for Balto to collect his thoughts, which the Wolfdog quickly did as he stopped pondering over the fact.

"Oh! Sorry." He apologized instantly.

"It's Okay." Togo informed good-heartedly. "Most Dogs are left in disbelief at the information I give about myself to them."

The Wolfdog only smiled tenderly before he started mulling over if he should tell Togo.

"OK… where to start…" Balto hesitated for a bit before making his final decision. "Alright… I'm a Wolfdog who's descended from a Canadian Inuit Dog, which my Mother always told me, who is an Arctic Wolf…"

Togo could see the pain in the Wolfdog's eyes as clear as glass. He didn't want to open any old wounds, but Balto also saw through Togo's hesitancy and voiced his insistence.

"Don't worry." Balto encouraged. "Continue. I'll be alright."

Togo gave Balto another look over to confirm if the Wolfdog was alright to go through with this conversation, who, in turn, gave the Husky a reassuring smile. Despite this reassurance, Togo still felt guilty for asking a question that would come off as insensitive and absent-minded.

"Okay…" Togo started hesitantly. "What do you remember about your Parents?" Togo now felt like mentally kicking himself, and looked at Balto apologetically.

Balto only smiled understandingly. "Well, my Father worked as a lead Dog for goods and mail delivery, but he would always check on Me and my Mother, though in secret. He was hardy, but a loving, supportive Family Man."

"And my Mother was a sweet, wise, and gentle Parent…" Balto added, pausing a bit. "Always patient… Kind… Has a soft, silvery voice that always puts me at ease."

Pongo smiled softly. "Sounds like my own Parents…" But before the discussion went further, the tetrad suddenly encountered a trio of Females, who also took notice of them.

Three Females who would change their lives forever.

**(V)**

Balto was in a trance once again when he saw Jenna. There was the beautiful Husky herself, her beauty now closer than ever.

Everything about her was enthralling to him, from her light brown eyes, fluffy-stylish snowy-rosy coat, graceful figure, and picturesque face that the Wolfdog just couldn't ignore.

Jenna was put into a haze as well when she laid eyes on the Wolfdog now adjacent to her. She instantly admired his tousled, yet appealing looking pelt, muscular build, well-chiseled jawline, and spellbinding Eyes of Amber and Dark Brown that seem to hold her attention the most.

As for Togo, he had his eyes aligned to the image of the beautiful lass named Mila. At that moment, he was struck by Cupid's arrow in an instant.

Togo couldn't help but regard everything about her, from her silky, sleek fur, to her well-formed shape, smooth muzzle, and her hazel orbs that peer right back into his own.

Mila herself was also put in a trance by the appearance of Togo. There he was, now a skip away where she could see him. Mila both analyzed and fancied Togo's athletic physique, his scruffy, yet desirable coat, handsome face, and those hypnotic, enchanting blue irises that seem to gaze right back into her, and reach into her very soul.

As for Pongo, when he caught sight of Perdita, he instantly saw her as the most beautiful creature he had ever seen in his lifetime.

He focused on every little detail, from her polished-spotted pelage, her glassy build, alluring face, the two pairs of spots that decorated both her ears, and her crystal blue orbs, which was the most beautiful feature he had laid his own eyes on.

Perdita was evenly transfixed as Jenna and Mila as she locked on to the other Dalmatian a meter in front of her. She studied his features closely, memorizing his well-knitted framework, black ears, his own incredibly unruffled pelt of spots, and brown irises that gazed right back at her, as if he was looking into her innermost self.

There was a comfortable silence amongst them until it was broken by someone clearing their throat.

The group of six canines turned their heads to the source of the sudden sound and saw the Russian Goose, almost forgotten, with his right wing in front of his beak.

"It is impolite to stare without introductions, you know." He affirmed in a pawky way.

The hexad instantly turned bright red and they all started spouting chains of random lines.

"What!? I wasn't staring!" They all exclaimed together, then looked at each other to continue. "No, wait-! I mean-! I-I d-d-didn't mean t-to-!"

The six of them were now stammering over their word, not knowing what to say before they got one thing in their minds and said it out loud.

"Hi! What's your name???" They all said in sync, before realizing they said the same thing to one another.

This interaction had Boris instantly laughing his head off.

"It's not funny!" The sixsome rebuked in unison once again, before rubbernecking their gazes right back at each other, making Boris guffaw even more till he was literally honking.

The six Dogs just sighed miserably and waited until the Goose stopped laughing, which didn't take long when he was now reduced to titters from his spree of laughter.

"Have you finished splitting your sides?" Pongo inquired grumpily, to which Boris just nodded through the snickers he was currently making.

"Good…" Balto said exasperatedly. The hexad then faced one another once more with the intent to introduce themselves properly.

There was an awkward pause. Boris decided to break the ice.

"So…" Boris suddenly said, getting everyone's attention. "…does anyone want to start off introductions?"

The trio of Male Dogs looked over to the three Female Canines adjacent to them before looking amongst each other, and came to the same internal agreement.

"Ladies first." Togo quipped playfully, while Pongo and Balto bowed, proffering the Girls' permission to go first.

This act of chivalry greatly surprised them, but nevertheless, filled them with gratitude and humility.

"You're too kind, Togo…" Both Jenna and Perdita replied, as she looked over the three Males, two of them clearly looked surprised at their proclamation.

"We've known him since he was 14." Jenna immediately clarified as if she had read their minds. "Well, anyways, my name is Jenna and this is my surrogate Sister, Perdita, and our new friend, Mila."

"Hello." Mila said meekly.

"How'd you do?" Perdita quoted.

"Nice to meet you three…" Balto answered on Pongo and Togo's behalf. But before their conversation could go further, the hexad plus Goose heard a mysterious/familiar voice.

"Jenna~! Perdita~!" It sang out. All Dogs and Goose directed their attention to the source to see Rosy with Anita… and their Parents, searching for the aforementioned duo.

Balto instantly felt his confidence quickly fade away from him at the sight of Humans. Jenna noted his reaction. "Hey, you alright?" She asked in concern.

"I'm sorry… I have to go…" Balto answered hastily as he darted off ahead of them.

"Wait!" Jenna called out, but unfortunately her plea fell deaf on the Wolfdog's ears as she watched him scarper away.

Pongo decided to give chase, leaving only three Females and two Males left in the group.

Boris just looked on at the retreating duo before he sighed sadly. "Not a Dog, not a Wolf… All he knows is what he's not…" The Russian Goose quoted pitiable. "If only he could see…"

With that, the Russian Goose waddled at a steady pace after the two Canines he considered as Family. Togo only looked on with a forlorn expression.

With those few words, Jenna immediately made the connection with the Mystery Dog's reaction towards her humans and his reason to run off. She instantly felt sorry for him.

Perdita and Mila seemed confused by this poetic quotation. "Excuse me, but what does the Goose mean by that?" Perdita asked unintentionally absentmindedly.

Jenna just gave her an incredulous look, before sighing. "He's Part-Wolf, Perdy…" The Rose-coloured Husky clarified in an unvaried tone. This revelation instantly hit Mila and Perdita like a bullet.

"Oh…" The Dalmatian slowly replied, now feeling a lot awkward for saying something that came across as rude and insensitive.

"I know you didn't mean it." Togo reassured warmly with an understanding smile. He then heard his Owner call out for him.

"That's my cue…" He stated. "I've got to get going. Nice meeting you, Mila."

The Husky then hurried away towards Lenard, leaving the trio of Females by themselves.

"Togo…" Mila said to herself before she asked for confirmation. "That's his name, right?"

"Togo is his name-O." Jenna joked amusingly, making both Perdita and Mila titter lightly. At that very moment, Mila heard Marcie call for her. The Husky knew she was needed back.

"Shall we meet up later?" Mila inquired to the Sisterly duo.

"We'll see." Perdita responded.

"Maybe in the afternoon." Jenna suggested. With that, the three of them said their 'Goodbyes' and dog-trotted back to their appropriate Owners, and strolled away in opposite directions.

**(V)**

**Hey everyone. Sorry that I haven't been posting any chapters lately. Writer's block really sucks. As you can see, this is a very lengthy chapter. I decided to give Jenna a mixed breed background (since I didn't specify her as a pure-breed in previous chapters), and made her an Alaskan Husky and Samoyed cross to explain her extremely fluffy fur and leaner physique (The Alaskan Husky is an Dog breed that has a leaner fur coat than the Siberian Husky), as well as Togo being part Yakutian Laika, but since their Husky genes are more dominant than their Samoyed and Laika features, I'll only be referring to them as Huskies. As you can see here, I made Balto's breedline stem from the Canadian Inuit Dog (the term Eskimo is derogatory), while we are all aware that his Mother is an Arctic Wolf (AKA The White Wolf).**

**For those of you out there, you must already be aware of the recent Covid-19 (Coronavirus) epidemic that's spread around the world. I'm fine for now, but I'm staying inside and keeping distance from anyone until this passes over. Please take any precautions to keep yourselves safe, and prevent any risks of infection. Stay healthy and happy, everybody.**


End file.
